Guardian of The Stones
by Fallen Saga Creator
Summary: An AU Z+D fic. Dagger is captured by the fierce genome warriors of Terra. In their hands she meets a young man who tells her of an ancient legend, the legend of Gaia's only hope against Kuja, the great evil, the legend of the summoner. 15 chapters!
1. Attack

A.N.

Greetings, I am Fallen Saga Creator. This is my first fan fiction but not my first experience of writing. It is set in an alternate universe to Final Fantasy Nine but the main principles are the same. However, the genomes live on Gaia in the jungle kingdom of Terra. Zidane and Dagger have never met and also I have emphasised the animalistic qualities of the genomes to give a more authentic feel to their environment. I hope that you enjoy this saga and would greatly appreciate your comments upon my writing. Any unfounded accusations or attacks will be removed, you have been warned.

For those of you who simply wish to enjoy good writing, I submit my story to you and pray that it meets with your approval. Any faults that you notice will be instantly rectified however be aware that certain aspects of this universe will be different.

Goodbye and Good fortune

Fallen Saga Creator

Several languages are spoken in this story and are marked by the following,

Alexandrian/ Common tongue: ' '

Genome: * *

Other: \ /

****

Guardian of the Stones

****

Part One- Eternal Guardians

Zidane smirked as he looked down at the column beneath them. The knights rode in full heavy battle armour, they must have been medium rare by now. He looked at his own genome fighters, dressed in light vests and trousers, ideal for life in their own dense jungle kingdom. Even so, several of them had begun to sweat in the sweltering humid heat. At the centre of the column of fifty knights rode the Freidian ambassador. At his side was a woman Zidane did not recognise. She was certainly beautiful.

Dressed in fine but functional riding gear her long black hair shone in the sunlight filtering through the heavy jungle canopy. Her face was a sight to behold, soft eyes and a creamy complexion accentuating soft features as she stared at the lush greenery around her. Her eyes settled upon the tree he and his best friend Blank inhabited but she did not see him. He smirked, she could have stared at the tree all day looking for him and not seen him.

A rustle of leaves to his right announced the arrival of the scout. *He have it?* He asked, nodding his head to the ambassador below.

The genome showed his teeth in a fierce grin, *I couldn't get close enough to scent the gem but I recognise that so-called ambassador's scent. He was there when it was taken. So was the woman.*

Zidane nodded and let out a wild undulating call. The knights below would shrug it off as a monkey swinging through the trees. The other genomes would recognise it as the signal to let hell loose upon the thieves below. But they would wait for him to drop the first one. He would drop the woman, if he knocked her unconscious then maybe she would live and he was slightly curious to find out what someone with an Alexandrian accent was doing in a Freidian incursion.

He picked up a rock and felt it in his palm as he pulled out a slingshot. The weapon was similar in no way to the playground toy, this was designed to launch orbs of metal and could knock a man from his horse at thirty metres. He pulled back about halfway and let fly, not wanting to put too much power into the shot. It struck her perfectly on the top of the head, dropping her to the loamy floor of the jungle trail without a sound. The ambassador beside her looked down at her for a moment before recognition dawned, 'They've found us out. Run, get out of here.' Then his voice was abruptly cut off as a throwing axe bit into his neck. Blood sprayed out and the cry went up all along the column of fifty knights.

\It's the genomes. Run, run./ The shouts turned to screams as everywhere the trees seemed to come alive. Genomes dropped from their perches, daggers smeared with charcoal to stop them gleaming clenched between their teeth. The first to land was their young leader, Zidane, a genome with shoulder length blond hair, his fangs gleaming as he snarled, landing between two knights he leapt upward and slammed both feet into the head of the first. The impact snapped his neck in the same instant that his attacker used the speed of his rebound to sweep the second from his horse.

His followers fought like animals, their leaps knocking the knights from their horses. Their daggers moved like lightning, slipping between the joints in armour, opening skin to slice into their flesh. The knights never stood a chance. A knight would raise his sword to strike at a genome in front of him and never see the genome that pushed his dagger through the back of his throat. Not a single genome fell in the short conflict. But the fifty knights were all dead, their ambassador awaiting them as they crashed to the loamy floor of the jungle trail, Zidane's throwing axe jutting from his throat.

The young genome pulled his axe from the neck, moving his head to the side as a jet of blood shot from the wound. He kicked the corpse over and pulled a small clear gem from the ambassador's pouch. He held it up to the sunlight filtering through the canopy and smirked.

'We got it back boys. Let's get home.' He dropped the crystal into his own pouch and turned to where he had dropped the woman when he saw one of his men leaning over her. The genome's nose twitched as he saw her chest rise and fall. He drew his dagger and was about to send it plunging downward when an iron strong grip closed over his wrist.

He looked up at his young leader, *What?*

*Keep her. She ain't from Freid, I heard her singing an Alexandrian hymn earlier. She may be of use to us.* The other genome nodded his consent and sheathed his dagger. *Take the horses, get them back to Bramble. I'll carry her. Get a couple of the helmets and stick them on posts outside the forest on the trails from Freid. Let them know what happens to those who try to steal the eidolon stones.*

The other genomes barred their teeth and one or two laughed in triumph. In Zidane's memory five parties had entered Terra to try and steal the legendary eidolon stones. Not one had made it more than halfway to the forest edge before the genomes, eternal guardians of the stones had fallen upon them. The stones would not leave the forest until the one with the mark of the summoner came to claim them.

A.N. That is the first instalment in this saga. The next shall be posted for your consideration in but a few days. I shall attempt to keep this pace constant throughout the writing of this saga but I cannot guarantee that this will be so. However, I wish to know your opinions of my writing and would greatly appreciate any comments or suggestions that you may have. My e-mail is Fallen_Saga_Creator@hotmail.com if you wish to contact me personally.

Goodbye and Good fortune

Fallen Saga Creator


	2. Imprisonment

A.N- I apologise most sincerely for the long delay in this second posting but my internet connection malfunctioned and it is only now that I have been able to repair it. I have seen to it that in the future this will not occur again and will endeavour to post as often as possible. Please read this second chapter of my saga and tell me what you think by e-mail or review.

****

Guardian of the Stones

Chapter 2-

Imprisoned

Dagger awoke groggily, her head pounding as she stirred atop a thick mattress of hides. Her fingers explored the lump on her head, dried blood crusted around the wound. She winced and pulled her fingers away long enough to summon a cure spell. She felt the cold tingling of the magic as it seeped into the wound and repaired the damage, the dried blood disappearing as a side effect. She raised her eyes to take in her surroundings. It was a small circular room, perhaps ten feet in diameter. The entire structure was made of wooden uneven beams, vines and animal hide binding the logs together some of them seeming to be almost still alive as though they were still part of their tree. To her left there was a heavy door, she knew that it was probably locked.

There must have been an attack. Could it have really been the Terran ghosts? There was a legend that within this forest lay gems that contained great power. They had travelled in and found at least one of the gems. The crystal clear stone shining as it lay at the foot of massive cascading waterfall, a natural fissure holding it securely as the water ran over it. The legend also went that they were guarded by the Terran ghosts, a race of half human, half animal demons that slew any who travelled the forest.

She looked away from the door and her eyes fell upon a window. If she really was being held prisoner then whoever had designed her cell had certainly neglected the fact that people could climb from windows. It was a bare frame, no glass or bars stopping her progress. Outside she could clearly see the lush vegetation of this jungle Kingdom and moved toward the window. She put her hands on the sill and was about to throw her leg over when she glanced downward. The ground was almost a hundred metres below. Her cell was perched on a high branch of one of the mighty Terran oaks. An evergreen that for all the world looked identical to the common Alexandrian hardwood except that its wood was four times as hard and the tree itself four times as big.

She backed off hurriedly, her foot catching in the pile of furs in the centre of the room. She tripped and fell backward, a cry of surprise escaping her. But she never hit the ground, she had not heard anyone enter but a pair of strong arms curled under her shoulders and grabbed her, setting her gently upright. The arms were iron hard, animal sinews and muscles standing out in sharp detail all along them to a pair of narrow but equally defined shoulders. She stared up at her catcher's face and threw herself from him with a cry, her hand covering her mouth in terror.

It was the face of a man, perhaps only a year older than her amalgamated with that of an ape, his feral grin showing a set of gleaming teeth, pointed all along the front. Behind him a tail whipped from side to side as he walked forward toward her, his shoulders gently swaying with his stride. She cried out again and backed off but he continued his advance, one hand rising holding something in its gloved grasp. She raised her hand, her magic flowing through her again. A concussion rocked the wooden construction as she sent a blast of power into his chest. He slammed into the opposite wall and the thing he had held clattered to the floor between them.

'If you didn't want to eat all you had to do was say.' The voice belonged to the Terran ghost she had just attacked. It was normal, not too deep but unmistakably male as he picked himself up off the floor. Dagger glanced down at what she had thought had been a weapon and saw a bowl of some kind of porridge lying face down between them.

Dagger's gaze snapped back to her captor as he stood again. He raised his hands in a placating gesture, 'Easy, I ain't gonna hurt you. That's quite a power you've got yourself there.'

Dagger tried to gain the upper hand and impress him further, maybe make him think that she was dangerous, 'I was taught by Lady Hilde of Lindblum herself.' If this failed then she could always tell him that she was royalty. That would certainly earn her at least a little leverage with him.

He stared at her for a moment more before a smile quirked his lips, 'Never heard of her, sorry. Still, now that you're awake, you hungry or not?'

Dagger looked at him in incomprehension and decided against telling him of her lineage, it was obvious that he at least had no concern with outside powers. But this was not what was supposed to be happening. He was not a terrible monster or a primitive savage, he spoke Alexandrian perhaps not perfectly but with eloquence, he seemed a normal young man except for his appearance. Her stomach growled and she decided to try and figure it out later, 'Er… yes, I suppose I am.'

He smiled again, this time Dagger able to comprehend the fact that the expression showed humour instead of malignant intent. 'Well, unless you want to eat off the floor you're gonna have to wait a bit. Jolan don't like breaking off in the middle of breakfast.' He shrugged, 'Says it gets cold which makes no sense considering he only eats fruit for breakfast. But I'll get him to swing by as soon as he can.' Dagger found herself unable to stop a smile from crossing her face as he spoke, he grinned at the sight.

'Before I go is there anything else you need?'

Dagger's mind ran over a hundred things; just ahead of a bath came the need for knowledge, 'Um… what happened to the people I was travelling with?'

The young man's expression darkened, 'We killed them. They dared to violate the resting place of the second summoner's stone.'

Dagger swallowed her fear as she thought of fifty heavily armoured knights being killed so easily, 'But… then, why did you spare me?' She dreaded the answer.

He grinned, 'Cause I was curious to know what someone who spoke Alexandrian was doing in with a bunch of Freidians.' His grin widened and he scratched at the back of his neck, 'Plus you're kinda cute.' Dagger looked away from him and hoped to Alexander that she was not blushing. 'Rest up a bit and I'll come back once Jolan's been round and given you Breakfast. By the way, I'm Zidane, and this place is Bramble, capital city of Terra.'

'Um… are your people… the Terran ghosts of legend?'

He let out a burst of laughter, 'They've got a legend 'bout us out there. Goddamn you people are weird.' He looked up at her, 'Er, sorry. Uh well, that might be what you call us but we call ourselves the genomes.'


	3. Legend

A.N. Greetings once again, thank all of you for your tremendous support of the last chapter, I hope that this one does not disappoint you. This chapter I have devoted to the genomes culture and you should learn a lot more about the universe that I have devised. Again I would please ask for you to tell me of your opinions once you have finished reading.

Goodbye and good fortune

Fallen Saga Creator

****

Guardian of the Stones – Chapter 3

Dagger ate her breakfast hungrily, the fruit was delicious, peaches, nectarines and citrus fruits all owning a place in the bowl that Jolan had given her. He had been an elderly genome, but agile nonetheless as he swung in through the window, not bothering to unlock the door. He had set the bowl down as she recovered from his entrance winked at her once and then leapt from the window. She had run to the sill just in time to see him grasp a vine and swing out of her vision. Despite her hunger she tried to eat slowly, not wanting the juices to stain her clothes. 

She pondered her situation. She was obviously a captive here. When he had left Zidane had locked the door behind him and she had caught a brief glance of two genomes standing just outside, twin bladed swords slung across their shoulders. From her first impressions of Zidane she knew a little about the genomes. They were not savages because he obviously knew more than one language and the steel of his dagger had obviously been forged in the forest since the genomes had no contact with the outside world. But they seemed to have an almost religious commitment to protecting the gems and keeping them within the forest.

She knew too little to make any judgement on that. For that reason she eagerly awaited Zidane's return, both to gain some insight into why his people guarded the gems so zealously and also to try and find out a little more about what they planned to do with her. She sent up a prayer to the Good Spirits that they would let her go. If her mother found out that her party had been massacred then she would send the entire Alexandrian army into the forest to kill every living thing.

The door opened and this time she heard it through the sounds of the jungle. She turned as the genome entered but it was not Zidane. This one had the same blond hair but it was shorter, not dropping past his ears and he was dressed in heavier furs rather than Zidane's light linen clothes. She swallowed hurriedly as he kicked the door shut behind him.

'Um… what do you want?'

A side of his mouth curled upward in a smirk, his eyes arrogant rather than sparkling like Zidane's, *He was right. You are a human worth marking.*

Dagger could not understand what he said but she did not like his tone and took a step backward as he spoke, 'What is it? What do you want?' She watched as his tongue smoothed his lips and his smirk grew.

*Heh heh. You'll have to learn to speak my language after I mark you.* 

Dagger summoned her magic, feeling it tingling in her fingertips as she backed against the wall, 'You stay away from me.' He chuckled and took a step closer. Dagger's hand shot forth and a blast of power struck him square in the face, sending him flying backward. But he twisted impossibly in the air, hitting the wall with all fours against it. He bounced back toward her, her second blast missing him as he smashed into her, carrying her to the floor beneath him, his hands pinning her wrists.

He snarled now, his hackles rising as blood dripped from his broken nose. *You little bitch, I'm gonna make it painful for you now.* He ripped her shirt open, and growled as he saw her white bra beneath. His tongue licked his teeth as he lowered his mouth to her flesh.

Dagger did not know what called his name to her lips but he was the only one she knew of that could possibly protect her and suddenly she found herself shouting his name, 'Zidane, help me!'

The young genome did not disappoint. His gloved hand seized a handful of her molester's hair and hauled him backward. A human would have been helpless in such a situation but her attacker was a genome. He backflipped in the same instant that he was pulled backward and freed his hair. By the time his feet touched the ground both genomes had their daggers drawn. The fight lasted no longer than ten seconds, the daggers flashing in the sunlight streaming in through the window as they clashed. The fight was vicious, the two fighting like dogs, all four of their limbs coming into play as well as teeth and heads. But at the end Zidane was the victor, one knee on her attacker's throat as his hands pinned the loser's, his narrow chest heaving as he snarled with each breath.

*Why do you protect her Zidane?* The looser spat, *She is unmarked. She is free for any to claim.*

*Marcus you idiot the writings say that none may be marked except by the one they are mated with. That is true of all, even those outside Terra. Don't you remember what the Queen did to Hasan when he tried to mark Ruby of the Prima Vista?*

Marcus quietened, his breath evening out as he relented, *Very well. But be sure that I will regain what I lost in this fight.*

Zidane grinned, *Well duh.*

Dagger had understood none of what passed between the two, the genome language a chatter of unintelligible gibberish to those who did not understand it. But she knew that she was safe as her attacker disappeared through the doorway, his tail whipping from side to side angrily as his bloodied face turned from Zidane. The young warrior had been smaller and weaker in the fight but his sheer ferocity had let him win through. However as he turned to her all traces of his viciousness vanished as he grinned as he grinned at her,

'Sorry about that. Um, Marcus is a bit of an animal. Uh, you okay?'

Dagger nodded, sitting up she pulled her shirt closed, 'Yes, I'm fine. Just a little scared.'

He kneeled next to her and his hand gently lifted her chin, 'Hey, he won't touch you again. He's a member of the Urak tribe to the North. They don't obey the Bramble laws and think that any woman who is unmarked can be claimed. It doesn't usually work out for the men up there though since genome women are damn strong. But don't worry, now that I've protected you once you'll be considered mine and none of them will try and touch you.'

She nodded again, trying to do up the few remaining buttons on her blouse, 'Um, Zidane, what is marking? You said that I was unmarked. What does that mean?'

He showed her his sharp teeth before he spoke, 'Every genome has a different pattern of front teeth. He uses that pattern to mark his property. In the case of a mate he will bite her on the shoulder and make a scar that will last forever. He wasn't going to rape you or anything but unless the mate is willing to be marked it is… painful… to say the least.'

She gave up trying to do up the buttons and simply held her shirt closed, 'What… what's going to happen to me now?'

'That depends.'

'On what?'

'On why you were with that column.'

'I…I…' Dagger paused, how could she explain why she was there without revealing the fact that she was a royal princess. 'I was the ambassador's fiancée.'

Zidane's expression darkened again, 'You're lying. If you were really his fiancée then you'd be at least a little sad that he's dead. And although I can tell that you're a little pissed off about it you weren't in love with him.'

Dagger looked at the floor, 'Okay then… I was there to see if the legends were true. I was recruited by the ambassador to help him break through the magical defences around the gem and also to heal any wounds that were received.' He looked sceptical for a moment before he seemed satisfied. 'But… why did you have to kill all of them. And why do you guard the crystals so jealously. It's not like they're worth anything to you since you don't trade with anyone.'

Zidane shook his head and his eyes shone with something like responsibility, 'If only you knew how wrong you are. Those crystals will one day soon save the world.' Dagger's eyes widened as he spoke. How could a bunch of stones possibly hold the salvation of Gaia?

A.N. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as much as you seemed to enjoy the other two and hope that you will give me your opinions as e-mails or reviews. As with this chapter, the next will be posted shortly and the legend of the gems will be revealed.

Goodbye and good fortune

Fallen Saga Creator


	4. Royalty

A.N. This fourth chapter may be the last for a while. I am leaving home for a brief respite on Tuesday the 30th and do not return until August the 9th. I may be able to write a fifth chapter before I must leave however there are many preparations to be made and I may not be able to return to post another chapter before I leave. However be assured that another chapter will be posted as soon as possible upon my return. Until then, please enjoy this fourth chapter in this saga. I hope that it will again meet with such approval as greeted the first three and would appreciate it if reviews were posted by those who read. After all, you have no excuse not to.

Goodbye and good fortune

Fallen Saga Creator

****

Royalty

Dagger stared at Zidane, searching for some trace of a clue as to what he meant. 'How could those gems save Gaia? Just what power do they hold?'

Zidane's voice took on the quality of someone reciting a tale that had been told many times, 'Long ago, almost five thousand years ago there was a terrible battle. On one side was Kuja the great destroyer and on the other was the Summoner. Kuja had held the entire world in the grip of his dark magic for centuries, his demonic powers making him invincible. The strongest champions of good fell like wheat before the thresher in the face of his terrible power. We, the genomes, were his army, he had brought us here from his own evil place and we fought for him for he had control of our minds.

'Then one day stepped forth the summoner. She was a woman who had pleaded with the Good Spirits on behalf of the human race. They would not normally give such aid to mortals but because Kuja was of the Darkness they gave to her ten of their number to aid her in her battle. Using the power of the Good Spirits she defeated Kuja, banishing him into the darkness beyond. With his banishment his hold over the genomes was broken and we became free to do as we wished. What we wished was redemption for the terrible crimes that we had committed under Kuja's power.

'As penance we were to guard the stones here, in this stronghold. To protect them to the last man against those who would use them for evil. But she said that our burden would last five thousand years, after that one would come who would bear the mark of the summoner, to lead us through a new hardship.'

'Why don't you just tell everyone about it, then no-one would dare to try and steal them.'

Zidane shook his head, 'It was tried once, just after the summoner passed away. We put the word out about her prophecy and told everyone that we would be guarding the stones here. It took only a year for the first army to arrive in the forest and try to claim the stones and only five for the first false summoner to appear. We can't afford for greedy people to know what lies here.'

'Then what will happen to me?'

Zidane shrugged, 'I dunno, that's up to the queen. She probably won't order anything nasty seeing as how you ain't much of a threat. But I doubt she'll let you leave the forest.' He watched her carefully and saw her blanch as he said it. 'I'm sorry but it's the law, there's only a few people we trust enough to let them leave the forest once they've seen us. What do you have out there anyway?'

Dagger wondered if she should possibly tell him. But eventually she decided against it, she would wait until she met the Queen before she revealed something like that. 'I… a mother… and friends.'

Zidane nodded, 'I'm sorry but there is little chance that you will ever see them again.' He shrugged helplessly, somehow making the gesture seem consoling. 'Still, it's not all bad. The Queen will most likely give you freedom within Terra.'

'What if I tried to make a run for it?'

Zidane shook his head, 'Don't, I'd hate to see you die cause of something so futile. The last prisoner that tried it made it almost to the edge of the forest before we caught him. And he was an expert, an assassin sent in to retrieve the gems. We captured him but he managed to escape and made a run for it back to Freid. No one's ever escaped from Terra and we have to make sure it stays that way. If people really knew what was here then their greed would allow Kuja to take them over and guide them to do his bidding.'

Dagger nodded again, 'When will I get to see the Queen?'

'As soon as a messenger shows up I'm supposed to take you straight to her. She's been waiting for you to wake up.'

Dagger looked up in surprise, 'How long have I been unconscious?'

Zidane rubbed the back of his head and grinned apologetically, 'Er, I think I hit you a bit too hard out there in the jungle. You've been out for almost two days.' Dagger could not help but smile again at his manner.

'Zidane. I…' she hesitated, 'Can I ask you a question.'

He shrugged, 'Shoot.'

'How long has the penance lasted?'

Zidane smiled, 'Five thousand years.'

'That means…'

He grinned 'Yup, that means that the summoner is gonna show up any day now.' His grin widened, 'You're not her by any chance are you?'

Dagger's mind raced to the scar on her forehead and what she had been told of it. Again she decided against telling Zidane. Although it was getting harder and harder to keep things from him, his natural friendly disposition somehow made him seem a close friend instead of a captor and somehow keeping secrets from him seemed almost to be taking advantage of his good nature. She forced a smile, 'Not that I know of.' At least she did not have to lie to him about that.

He showed his pointed teeth in another flashing grin, 'Just checking. I wouldn't want to be the one that thought the summoner was a Freidian spy.'

Dagger was taken aback for a moment, 'That's what you think I am?'

He held up his hands defensively at her astonished tone, 'Hey, easy, easy. That's what I thought when I first saw you. Not anymore though.' He grinned innocently.

Dagger smiled and drew the game out, 'How can you be so sure that I'm not just a very good actor?'

Zidane grinned and tapped the side of his nose, 'Cause you smell Alexandrian. The plants and animals that you've lived with all your life, even the earth leaves a scent. Any genome can smell all of that on you. Our noses are good at picking stuff like that up.' He sniffed again and moved a bit closer, 'Although, you know there is something a bit odd about you.' His nose twitched again before he shrugged, 'Ah, it's probably nothing, I caught a cold a while back so it's probably just me.'

'You caught a cold in this heat?'

He winked at her, 'Yeah, you'd be surprised how cold water gets when it's falling in a solid wall from the sky? Tropical storms,' He took a deep breath, ', gotta love em.' He noticed something on the floor and squatted next to it, 'You gonna finish this?'

Dagger looked down at the half-finished fruit bowl, and could not help but chuckle at his hopeful expression, 'No, go ahead.'

He dug in with a will, inhaling the fruit as he spoke, 'Thanks, gmff, I missed, mffm, breakfast. Mmm, When I heard that, slurp, Marcus was coming, CRUNCH, *ow, pip*, I came straight, ghmm, here cause I knew, mffh, what was gonna happen.' He finished speaking and finished off the last three fruits in a mouthful, his cheeks bulging as he chewed in an effort to swallow. 

A knock sounded and he forced an unhealthy amount of fruit down in one go, *Who's that?*

A head poked through, another genome grinning at Zidane, *Hey, no hanky panky with the prisoners.*

Zidane grinned back, *Shut up Michael. We was just chatting. The queen want to see her now?*

*Yup, her majesty has finished putting on her face and is ready to receive guests.*

Zidane grinned, *You better hope she don't hear what you're saying about her. She's got a nasty backhand. I should know, I got on the wrong side of her when I brought down the fifth bridge.*

Martin chuckled, *That was you? Man, how did you manage that anyway? It's a damn big bridge.*

Zidane scratched the back of his neck, *Yeah well it was a damn big rotten branch.*

Martin covered his mouth to stop his laughter, *Man you're such a dunce. Come on, bring your new girlfriend and let's go see the queen.*

Zidane spared him a glare before turning to Dagger, 'Come on, time to go see the queen.' Dagger followed eagerly as the two led the way out of the hut, still arguing in genome. She listened with only half an ear, her eyes wide as she took in the genome kingdom with awe.

Bramble was built entirely in the trees, the huge trunks of the terran oaks. However it was no tree-house town. The structures that balanced among the branches were of all sizes. Some obviously houses, others displayed wares and were obviously shops. The city for it could not be described as a mere town stretched off as far as the eye could see in every direction, small walkways linking every tree as every so often a large solid bridge joined two of the bigger trees. 

And everywhere the genomes moved through their kingdom like monkeys. The walkways seemed to be a mere formality as young children playing tag leapt fifteen-foot gaps as Alexandrian children jumped a puddle in the street. Those close by stopped their activities some hanging from a mere finger hooked onto a branch or random rope as they watched the two genomes escort her as they argued with one another. And although Dagger could not understand their language she suspected what they argued about as some of the onlookers began joining the other's side, their gestures making Dagger pray that she was not blushing.

She looked up ahead as they stepped onto one of the large walkways, the remarks changing tone as several workmen looked up from their work as they added the finishing touches to a newly repaired section of the bridge. They were walking towards the largest tree in the entire grove. It was easily the tallest and it looked at least sixty meters around, the huge branches spreading out beneath a structure that was the largest and most lavish of any. The huge hall was easily four stories tall, the entrance a high arch painted a variety of brilliant jungle colours, vibrant reds and deep blues giving the entire building a royal feel. Either side of the arch two banners fluttered in the wind, the symbol a short dagger like Zidane's crossing over a clear gem.

Zidane turned to her, 'That's the royal palace.' His tone became playfully smug. 'Impressive ain't it.' Dagger could only nod, the best Alexandrian architect would spend years simply trying to figure out how to build such a huge structure out of only wood, let alone building balanced upon the branches of an ancient tree. She felt his hand on her shoulder, gently urging her forward, 'Don't worry, the Queen's nice once you get to know her.' His companion snorted as he tried to suppress a sudden burst of laughter, and suddenly she felt only a little nervous at what she would have to tell this mysterious genome Queen.

A.N. The longest chapter to date I believe. In the future I will endeavour to make the chapters longer so that you need not be satisfied with mere morsels of plot. Until the next chapter I hope that this one has met with your approval. If it is so then please would you review below and tell me what you think. As always, constructive criticisms are welcome in review or e-mail therefore please feel free to inform me of any suggestions that you may have. Until then,

Goodbye and good fortune

Fallen Saga Creator


	5. Secrets Revealed

A.N. I do apologise most sincerely for the delay in the posting of this chapter however my time away was tiring indeed and it has taken me some time to recover. This, couple with the anniversary of my birth was meant that I have not had time until now to put this chapter into type. I hope that you will accept my apologies and assure you that the next chapter will be up within a week.

Secrets Revealed

As the huge double doors swung open in front of her Dagger's breath left her in an astonished gasp. The genome throne-room was elegant in its natural form, something intrinsically royal and noble about the place amazing Dagger who had seen countless kingdoms and palaces. But this outshone them all for here there was no show of wealth and power but rather a room to please the eye or a ruler who was so assured of her possession of the two that she felt no need to display them. Lush, growing trees grew everywhere she looked, the hundreds of shades of green combining with vibrant blossoms to make the hall shine more brilliantly than any amount of gold or jewels had done.

Yet there was no shortage of these either. An estuary of treasure crossed the floor beneath her feet, the rivers of gold and gems arranged artistically around the beauty of nature. Yet again there was the sense of this not being for show but rather simply there because the genome queen was pleased with its appearance and not because she felt she had to show off. After all, who did she have to show off to, no ambassadors ever visited her throne room. It seemed that only those from Fried knew that they even existed.

Her gaze moved through the beauty of the forest, sunlight glistening in a hundred drops of water formed on leaves as the humidity condensed on every cold surface it could find. Through the shafts of sunlight that span through her gaze her eyes rose to behold the genome throne. It was a formation of living wood, the tree which the palace was built upon providing the seat of power for the genome queen. A knot of boles nestled between a fork in an enormous branch and formed a what looked to be a very comfortable seat. Numerous layers of fur provided a cushion for the queen as she sat on her throne, green shoots of leaves replacing the ornate carvings of those who had their palaces on the ground. Yet once again the natural beauty seemed to shine more gloriously than anything any artist could have even conceived, much less undertaken to bring forth from the wood.

Upon this seat of power, monarch of all of the natural glory around her sat the genome queen. She was the definition of savage beauty, power and grace combined perfectly in her visage. She sat with the regal pose of any monarch and yet there seemed to be an animalistic edge to her stance, as though she were a great cat ready to leap upon its hapless prey. Again, there was none of the showiness about her that even Dagger had to admit to. There were no royal robes of office but rather rich furs that fitted her loosely but comfortably, undergarments that almost matched her bronzed skin preserving her dignity.

Her face was mostly unadorned however there were touches of make up, the first Dagger had seen on Genome woman although she had had no more than a glance at the others. Yet even with the queen they were sparse and light, deepening her gaze and making her lips seem fuller. However she seemed to have a fondness for jewellery. Large hoops of gold studded with precious stones hung from her ears, the same exquisite workmanship displayed in these as was evident in the bracelets that jangled along her forearms as she sat up, turning her gaze toward them. In her hair there could also be seen jewels glinting in the sunlight that streamed in through the skylights. It was blond and straight like all the genomes she had seen but hers was long but not silky, the waist length strands seeming to form a savagely noble mane behind her, the precious stones only adding to the image.

A small smile crossed her face as she rose her right forearm and motioned them forward, Zidane's hand gently touching her shoulder to tell her to continue. As they moved forward Dagger noticed for the first time the genomes that were concealed in the undergrowth. Their skin and faces were smeared with charcoal and plant dyes as were their weapons, no glint giving them away until they opened their eyes at her approach. Somehow, their unmoving vigil reminded Dagger of the guards that always stood like statues either side of the red carpet that led up to her mother's throne whenever the court was in session. They were only a few metres from the throne when the queen held up her hand again, the bangles and bracelets on her arm tinkling together as she did so. The genomes either side of her stopped and she followed suit, a muttered exchange passing between them before Zidane's companion let out a quite snicker.

The queen motioned her aside and rose from the throne, her stride again reminding Dagger of a large cat. Dagger followed her through a door and into a small room a table with eight chairs around it the only furniture as light from yet another skylight illuminated the room. She closed the door apprehensively and cursed herself for not having prepared a speech in advance. This next conversation would determine whether of not she lived. Her mouth went dry at that thought as the queen's eyes narrowed. Yet before she could speak a word in defence the Queen's voice rang out, powerful but melodic,

'I trust you have been pleased with you stay thus far in my kingdom First Princess Garnet Til Alexandros.'

Dagger gasped, a thousand fearful thoughts running through her head. 'How do you know who I am?'

The genome queen smiled as though recalling a memory fondly, 'Zidane. Behind that vacant grin of his he is actually quiet intelligent. You ought to be more careful about what you say around him, he never misses a trick.'

'But I never said anything that could give even the smallest clue to my lineage? How could he possibly have figured it out?'

'You didn't have to give him a clue. He knew that you were a noble cause the ambassador didn't treat you like a commoner and he could tell that you wee pretty important cause, well, you seem very used to authority. I wouldn't have known but someone had evidently told him of your appearance and he simply compared the two. He's probably outside right now with a huge smug grin on his face because he's heard you give the proof that he was right.' She span and her fist smashed into the door with sudden, furious energy, the timbers shuddering under the force of the blow. If Zidane had had his ear pressed against the timbers then he was probably regretting it.

The queen sighed and continued as though nothing had happened, 'Sometimes I just don't know what I'd do without him.' She straightened and fixed her eyes on Dagger, he manner serious once more. 'However, that is not the question that I must answer at this moment. The question that I face is what am I to do with you Garnet.

'An invasion from Alexandria would be inevitable were I to simply have you killed.' Dagger's mouth went dry at the offhand manner in which the queen referred to her demise. 'It would be highly unlikely that were such an event to occur that we could simply hide our existence from your armies. Your seekers are some of the best in the entirety of Gaia and despite our expertise at cloaking our minds and bodies. Therefore a war would ensue and I cannot afford that. For though my warriors are the kings in this kingdom it would doubtless be a costly war that would leave us open to Fried in the aftermath. Therefore it cannot be thought by your mother that you are dead, nor I doubt will she simply stand for you staying here unless I reveal more than I wish to.

'Therefore only one course of action is left to me. I must let you go from Terra, back to your own kingdom.' Dagger struggled to stop herself from letting out an audible sigh of relief. 'However, I cannot allow you to simply waltz back to your mother and tell the entire court of Alexandria of the power that resides here. It would be so much simpler if you did not know the legend.'

She sighed, 'I really must attack Zidane for imparting it to you. But he is like a small child in many ways. He decides almost instantly whether or not he likes someone and the treats them as though they have been his friend since childhood. Unfortunately it's hard to rebuke him because he is almost always right. It's a gift to him and a curse to me.

She smiled and there was genuine humour in it, 'I spoke to him about you this morning before one of the guards came and told me that the northerner had decided to visit you. Do you know what he told me about you once he had told me who you were, "She must be the apple of her mother's eye with looks and personality like that. If we treat her badly or stop her from going back to Alexandria then it will bring the entire Alexandrian army down on our heads. You know that you can trust me on things like this so trust me when I say that if you get her to make a solemn vow then she will keep it. She knows the value of trust."' As the queen finished Dagger felt a wave of gratitude toward her protector. The queen's manner made it clear that the genome's testimony had won her freedom and possibly even her life.

The queen gave her a calculating look and smoothed her hands through her hair, the bracelets jangling and tinkling as her arms moved. She took a deep breath. 'I believe him. Therefore I will let you go back to Alexandria provided you make a vow that you will never tell a soul what you saw. Your column was attacked by a green dragon. You were the only survivor, you magic protecting you until the creature eventually succumbed to the wounds the knights had inflicted on it.'

Dagger nodded almost laughing as relief flooded her body, her lips eagerly forming the words of the vow, 'I swear on my royal ancestors that I will never tell a soul what I have seen or heard here.' She paused, 'Furthermore, I have seen that your cause here is both admirable and noble. I wish you every success in the times that will come. Also, when the darkness does arise in Fried then know this, Alexandria is no great friend of them and will stand by the kingdom of Terra with all its armies and magic. This is my solemn vow as Garnet Til Alexandros First Princess of Alexandria and heir to the crown and sword of Alexander.'

A.N. Who could have guessed the hidden depths that lay within Zidane. However all have hidden depths, each of you who write on this site plunge into yours every time you do so. If you do write I urge you to continue as it is a most worthwhile act and I hope that you will give me your opinions on my own writing by reviewing this chapter or contacting me personally via the address that is posted on my profile.


	6. Visions in the night

A.N. Greetings, I am sorry that this chapter of my saga took so long to be posted but I the scenes took a long time to form in my mind and I could not write until they had. Nevertheless I promise that the next chapter will not take as long as I have already received inspiration for it. In an attempt to make it up to you I have made this chapter the longest yet. I hope that you enjoy it.

Goodbye and good fortune

Fallen Saga Creator

****

Visions in the Night

The genome queen span with a swirl of furs and the sound of bangles jingling against each other, turning her back on Dagger after a single nod of gratitude. The door was opened and she moved through with the same predatory grace that she always moved with. As Dagger moved to the door her eyes fell upon Zidane and his companion. The second genome glared at Zidane as he held a hand over his ear and he did his best to avoid his gaze.

Their eyes met and Dagger smiled at him, trying to communicate her gratitude in the look. He flashed a grin back to her before the queen's voice sent him snapping to attention. *Zidane, I can see by the redness of Martin's ear that he was listening, no doubt at your request. However since you doubtless both know the true identity of our guest I can dispense with that revelation. However I will tell you of my judgement in this matter. I have decided that garnet may leave our kingdom. Upon your recommendation Zidane she has sworn an oath never to reveal us or our secret. I shall have your tail for a belt if she turns out to be untrustworthy.

*However, she will nonetheless leave our kingdom and return to her mother. Zidane, as a captain in my army I want you to organise a bodyguard of a score of my finest to escort her to the boundaries of our kingdom. You will lead them there and set Princess Garnet on he road home upon her horse. I trust you had it stabled*

*Yup. It's on the ground with the rest of the captured horses. There's about a dozen men down there looking after them.*

*Good. Make preparations for departure in the morning. In the meantime I want you to escort Garnet to the guestrooms here in the palace. Give her the best one. I want to make sure that the remainder of her stay is as comfortable as possible.*

*Yes ma'am.*

As he turned away she spoke again, *Oh and Zidane, I want you to be her personal bodyguard.* The young genome stopped in his tracks, his eyes straying to Dagger as Martin choked on his laughter, his face red as he clamped his hands over his mouth. Zidane shot him a glare that would have curdled milk but was ignored as the other turned and left the throne-room. Zidane groaned, by the end of the day every genome in Bramble would believe that he and the First Princess of Alexandria had been making out all morning and would be continuing to do so through the night. He glanced at Dagger and could not help the train of thought that said that the rumour would be a very nice one to turn out true.

He mentally slapped himself as he turned to Dagger easily slipping into Alexandrian, 'I guess I can call you Garnet now huh?' She nodded and smiled at him as he approached, rubbing the back of his neck in that adorable way he always did. 'Well uh, the queen's just told Martin about who you really are but he knew that already.' He grinned and giggled mischievously before putting on a straight face again. 'Um, well, she says that you'll be able to leave Bramble tomorrow, I'll be escorting you along with a couple dozen of my men.'

Dagger was surprised, he was so young and yet he seemed to have authority in the genome kingdom. He at least seemed to have command over a retinue of men. 'We'll get you to the edge of the forest nearest Alexandria and from there its only about ten miles of no-man's land to your border and no-one lives there anyway.' He grinned, 'They're all too scared of the Terran Ghosts.' She grinned in return as he continued. 'Tonight you'll have a room in the palace. It probably won't be quiet what you're used to but it'll be better than that cell.' He hesitated for a moment, 'Er, the queen want's me to look after you until you leave Terra so I'll be sleeping outside your room tonight and I'll be with you the rest of the day.'

'Does she think I'll need a bodyguard?'

He shrugged, 'I don't know. She's got some weird things buzzing around in her head but she's probably just trying to make sure that you're safe. Plus I'll be able to give you a bit of a tour of the city.'

She smiled sweetly at him, 'I'd like that.' A thought occurred to her that had been hanging at the back of her mind for a while and she voiced her question. 'Um Zidane, I don't mean to pry but how is it that you can speak Alexandrian?'

He grinned, 'Oh, I thought you were gonna ask me a really tough question. Sorry. Well every now and again an airship stops here. The crew are all friends of the genomes and they're trust worthy so we let them come in and dock here in bramble whenever they want. They bring news and goods and we pay them back with whatever they want.'

'Oh? I thought you said that no kingdoms even knew of your existence.'

'Well Fried does obviously but apart from them it's the truth. These guys,' he made neutral gestures with his hands, 'don't exactly bow to any kingdom. They usually come here in fact to get away from an angry one that's looking for them.'

'Oh. So they're slightly… unscrupulous?'

He shrugged, 'I guess you could call it that. But they never do nothing major, they nick the odd bit of treasure but apart from that they mostly just go about their normal business.'

Dagger had grown up in a highly cultured background and so had to puzzle for a moment over his colloquialisms, 'I'm sorry but I don't understand, nick?'

He grinned and she saw his cheeks colour slightly, 'Um, sorry… liberate is maybe a better word.'

Dagger grinned as realisation dawned, 'Oh. I see. A kind of Robin Hood act?'

He smiled at her and gestured back to the hall through which they had entered the throne-room. 'Come on, I'll show you to your room.' She smiled at him and allowed him to lead her from the magnificent throne-room and into one of the wings of the palace. As they walked Dagger marvelled once again at the genome construction. The entirety of the building was supported by the tree limbs, some thicker than the marble pillars that held up the roof of the throne-room in Alexandria.

They formed a part of the construction itself, the floor under her feet living bark as often as it was planks. She saw only a few other genomes as they walked through the palace and briefly wondered where the guards were before she realised that in a society like the genomes' the royalty probably had no need of them. However she remembered the dozen silent forms that had watched her in the throne-room and knew that though she probably did not need it the queen was not foolish enough to let herself go completely unguarded.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Zidane opened a pair of huge doors and led her into her room. Quiet frankly it wasn't what she was used to. But it was something that she could definitely get used to very easily. Her room was on the inside of one of the larger upper limbs of the tree, the walls pulsing all around the room as the tree went about the business of living, oblivious to the quarters that had been set up within it.

The room was large for a start. The circular floor easily measuring ten paces across. To the left there was a king-sized bed set up against the wall, a mattress of soft moss standing upon a raised part of the floor. She could see no covers but guessed that in the sweltering heat of the jungle there was no need for them at night. Next to that there was a small chest of drawers, a mirror leaning against the wall atop it. Opposite the door a huge, arched window let the sunlight stream into the room, the heavy foliage of the tree dappling the light green, every breeze causing the patterns of colour and shadow to dance on the floor. Opposite the bed was a bath of crystal clear water. Like the room this had been hollowed from the branch and descended below floor level, the water shimmering as though diamonds floated upon its surface as it lapped gently against the sides.

She turned to Zidane, her eyes shining with delight, 'It's amazing. It's beautiful, just like the rest of Terra.'

He grinned at her, his pleasure evident on his face, 'I'm real glad you like it, most people from outside Terra just think that it's too primitive.'

She smiled, her brilliant white teeth flashing for a moment, 'Oh no, it's beautiful. I love it.'

He grinned, 'Hope you can manage to leave it in the morning. I'd hate to have to explain to the queen that you wouldn't leave cause you liked your room too much.'

Dagger giggled at his joke and favoured him with another smile. 'Don't worry. I don't think that there's any danger of that. But, I thought you said that you'd give me a tour of the city?'

Zidane smacked his forehead, 'Sorry. If you want me to I could still give you one.'

Dagger nodded, 'Yes please. I want to learn as much as I can about this place. It's so different from anywhere I've ever been before.'

Zidane's grin showed off his sharp teeth, 'We're genomes your highness. We're one of a kind.' She laughed at the way he could make even her title sound like a joke, but in a good way. He grinned again and gave an elaborate bow. 'Right this way "your highness", your servant awaits to give you a tour of his most humble city.' Dagger covered her mouth to hide her laughter but her shoulders shook with her silent mirth. Zidane looked up, his grin still present as he saw her reaction.

'Come on Garnet, I'll sow you around.' Normally Dagger would have found it strange, even angering when someone that she did not know well used her first name however from Zidane it sounded completely natural. She even went a step further as they walked out of the Palace.

'Please Zidane, call me Dagger.'

His expression showed amused scepticism, 'Dagger? That's a bit of a weird nickname.'

Dagger smiled, 'I know. But I like it.'

'Where'd you get it?'

'Back when I was younger a friend was visiting mother and her son and I became friends. One day I found him practising with one of his slim Lindblum daggers. I watched his movements and I just thought that the dagger looked so free as he span it in the air, I asked him to teach me and I remember wishing that I could be like the dagger, free to take off into the air like that.' She glanced at him, 'Living as royalty can be a little… stifling sometimes. But Richard has always been a great help'

Zidane's did not understand the disappointment that welled up in him as she spoke of a man in her life. 'Oh.' He said quietly, 'So… you and this Richard. You're…' he left the question unsaid but Dagger shook her head vigorously.

'Oh no. We're not an item. We're just friends.'

Mentally Zidane did a back flip before he slapped himself; there was nothing to be gained from that train of thought. I mean sure she was gorgeous but… d'c oh. He grinned at her before beginning her tour of Bramble. It lasted the best part of the afternoon as he showed her all the best sites of the city. But she could never see all of it. For Bramble was indeed worthy of being called a city. It housed easily over ten thousand genomes and sprawled for miles in every direction, walkways and vine ropes criss-crossing between the houses and trees like some kind of drunken spider web. 

The sights of the city matched the exotic kingdom. A new wonder amazing her everywhere she turned. There was the Crystal Geyser, a Terran oak that had been hollowed out by an underground spring, the pressure of the water beneath causing the clear water to shoot from a hole between the two forks of the main trunk, the sparkling water sending diamonds glittering through the canopy. Next came the everlasting web, a colony of web-spinning lizards that were harmless to humans and genomes had spun a web almost a kilometre across, the wispy strands forming a springy mattress upon which millions of the tiny creatures lived.

Then her eyes were turned to the menagerie. This was a tree that was unlike any she had ever seen. In a small clearing on its own it grew straight and tall as an arrow the trunk was tiny compared to the mighty Terran oaks. Perhaps only two or three metres thick the trunk rose up above any of the trees surrounding it and branched out in every direction. Thousands of branches almost as thick as the trunk itself sprawled from the trunk and in every fork was nest. Hundreds of birds, scores of species, uncountable colours and calls. All swamped the senses in a kaleidoscopic burst of beauty

These were just a few of the many sights that Dagger saw that day, her head spinning with wonder by the time that they stopped on an isolated platform in the uppermost branches of a tree not far from the palace. Together they looked out over the canopy as the sun began to set in the distance. It was a beautiful sight for Dagger, the clouds above Terra turning glorious shades of orange, yellow and even purple as the red orb of the sun began its slow descent below the horizon.

She looked sideways at Zidane as he hung beside her, his tail curled around a branch above them, his eyes taking in the sight with a small smile that Dagger could not help but adore. She touched his shoulder and he turned his smile to her, waiting her word.

'Um… Zidane, I… just wanted to thank for all that you've done for me.'

He grinned and rubbed a hand across the back of his neck, Dagger could not be sure but she thought that she also saw his cheeks colour the slightest bit. 'Well… I… I haven't really done much.'

She rested her hand on his shoulder, 'No. I mean it. You're the only reason I'm still alive. And then again this morning you saved me from that other genome. And then you changed the queen's mind. You've helped me so much and you did it before you even knew me.'

Zidane smiled and Dagger could tell that she had embarrassed him as he dropped to his feet. 'Well… I don't know. I guess I've never thought that you really needed a reason to help anyone.'

Dagger embraced him, 'Still. Thank you.' Zidane had frozen the moment that her arms were around him, his head spinning as the scent of her hair wafted into his nostrils, his sensitive senses picking up every wonderful obscurity of her natural perfume. She pulled back and he struggled wildly to control the urges that welled up in him as her smile shone at him.

He swallowed and grinned nervously, his left hand crushing the end of his tail in an effort to get over the feel of what she had just done. 'Er, it was nothing. I… I was glad to. Come on, it's getting late, I uh, I should be getting you back to the Palace.' As he led her back through the maze of walkways he gradually calmed. "I really hope she knows what she does to men when she does that."

~

That night Dagger fell asleep surprisingly quickly, her lithe body sinking comfortably into the moss bed. Outside the door she knew that Zidane was standing guard as the sounds of the jungle gradually lulled her to sleep. Zidane was on guard but he was hardly standing. Sprawled against the wall he slept with his eyes open, endless nights spent sleeping alone while also watching for jungle creatures had taught him to simply shut his body down while leaving his eyes and ears on full alert. It was damn useful for someone like him who really loved his sleep.

But he was not to get the full night that he wished for. For at about midnight his ears called him to wakefulness, all his sense becoming instantly alert for any danger. But there was none to be seen in either direction along the hallway. He turned to the doors behind him and heard the sounds coming from within, like quiet cries or muffled screams.

Zidane frowned, there couldn't be anyone else in the room with her, he would be able to smell them. But what he could smell told him that she was in trouble, a scent of distress accompanied the tiny whimperings and he cracked the door open to gaze inside. His keen night vision pierced the darkness of the room and made out the figure on the bed. Dagger twisted and contorted upon the bed, lying still for a moment before jerking to one side or the other her lips half-forming words of fear. He opened the door enough to step through and crept to the side of the bed, gazing in concern down at the dreaming woman. He glanced at the chest of drawers and tapped a finger against the globe upon it, glow-worm that slept within rousing and giving him enough light to see her clearly.

He leaned closer and caught the words she whispered fearfully in her dreams and his heart twisted, 'No… stay away… no… stop him… don't let… fight him… send him back…' Gently he reached out and touched her cheek, cupping it gently with his palm.

'Dagger, dagger. Wake up. Wake up.' He took her shoulder and shook her gently, 'Wake up your having a dream.'

'NO!' Dagger's eyes flew open and she flew upright and straight into Zidane's arms. He dared not embrace her but she gave him little choice in the matter as she wrapped her arms around him, sobbing in fright as she buried her face in his neck. Tentatively he returned her embrace, stroking her hair as he whispered to her soothingly.

'Shh Dagger. It's okay. It was just a dream.' Gradually she began to calm in his embrace, her small frame sagging into his strong arms. Her delicate hands gripped his shoulders with surprising strength as her gasping breath began to even out.

He tilted her chin up so that their eyes met his smile reassuring her as the serene glow of the glow-worm illuminated his face. It illuminated her face also and his mouth went dry as he saw the streaks of tears running down her face. Nevertheless he smiled at her reassuringly, 'It's okay. It was just a nightmare. You're fine now.'

'His soft words seemed to calm her slightly and she nodded, sniffing back her tears before she spoke, 'Yes… I… I'm sorry for making you come in here.'

He grinned, 'Hey, no problem. I'm your bodyguard. I'm supposed to look after you.' He sat beside her on the bed, crossing his legs as he kept his eyes on her. 'You wanna talk about it? It's supposed to help.'

Dagger gave him a small smile and he grinned at the sight, 'A-Alright. It'll probably seem silly to you. But… But it just seemed so real.'

'Hey, don't say that. Just tell me, I promise I won't think its silly.' He put an arm around her and hugged her shoulders, when he received no objections he left it there. 'Come on, you want to tell me?'

She nodded, 'Okay. Well, I just seemed to wake up on a battlefield. There is a huge battle going on. There are thousands of human and burmecian soldiers on one side, they're wearing uniforms that I don't recognise and their banners are strange. They're charging forward with a terrible war cry, like thunder. They cover the ground with their numbers as they charge down a hill, there are so many and they just keep coming, down into a huge valley.

'The things they are fighting look like demons. They charge down the opposite slope of the hill to meet the first army and they're war cries. Ugh,' she shivered and Zidane squeezed her shoulders, 'they sound like vultures or some kind of disgusting creature. I was standing right in-between the two armies when they met in the centre of the valley. They fought like wolves, neither side giving an inch as the battle raged around me. The dead piled up all around me and magic lighted up the sky, storm clouds turning day to night as both sides hurled spells at each other.

'The humans started to win and the demons began to retreat back up the hill, some places holding as others fled like ants. Then, just as it seems that the humans are sure to win the demons get reinforced, thousands of new shapes charging down the hillside. They… they were genomes Zidane.' She heard his breath catch in his throat but his eyes reassured her that he still wanted to hear, 'They attacked the humans brutally and the line began to waver. But suddenly a bright light appears over the hillside that the humans charged down and I see a woman in the middle of a swirling mass of power. She shouts and it echoes around the battlefield, her voice is so beautiful that it causes a lull in the battle.

"Come to me dark one." She shouts, "I await you Kuja. Your powers will avail you naught against the aid that the good spirits have granted me. You and your minions are defeated."

'Then a huge shadow rises above the other hill and a voice sounds out. It's… it's so terrible, like rocks being ground to power. It says, "I do not care what aid the good spirits have granted you. This world is mine." The light and the shadow they smash into one another and a terrible swirl of power erupts there, monstrous forms appearing in the light and sending devastating magic at the shadow which is constantly pushed back. Lightning begins to arc off from the battle above and strike down, some is black and cuts into the human army. But most is pure, shining white that slices through the demon ranks.

'Then suddenly, the thunderous din of the battle ceases and there is a terrible cry of pain from above. The shadow is being enveloped by the light and I rejoice as the woman wins. But then suddenly I find myself within the light and… and the shadow begins to get bigger and bigger. Then, a hand reaches for me from the shadow, a terrible sickly pale hand. Just… just as it closed on me you woke me up.'

She turned to him, her eyes wide and frightened, 'It… it was just a nightmare right?'

Zidane's face immediately told her that it was not so. His expression was shocked and his voice subdued as he spoke, 'Dagger, you've just had a vision of the Summoner Battle.'

A.N. There you have it. The latest chapter of my saga and one in which no small amount of development took place in both romance and legend. In the next chapter Dagger's nightmare and her growing relationship are both tested as they must ignore all these signs and head for Alexandria. I look forward to hearing what you thought of this chapter and I wish to tell you that I aim to get the total reviews to thirty-five with this chapter. Please help to reach this target by reviewing my story. It after all takes but a moment.

Goodbye and good fortune

Fallen Saga Creator


	7. You are not the one

A.N. I apologise for the length of time that it took for this post to make it onto the site however my educational workload has been substantial and duties to my faith and friends have also taken up much of my time. I pray that you will forgive this and read and enjoy this update. As always, your reviews will be most welcome.

Goodbye and good fortune

Fallen Saga Creator

****

You are not the one…

'The- the Summoner Battle, you mean when the great evil…' She left the question unsaid, her mind spinning with possibilities as she stared in disbelief at the genome who looked back with a similar expression on his face. Yet he answered her with bewilderment rather than wonder in his voice.

'Yes. The tapestries in the palace depict scenes from that great battle when the ancient human and burmecian peoples of Gaia rose up and fought against Kuja and finally defeated him with the aid of the Summoner. The carpet in your room shows the moment when my people were freed from Kuja's control over us. On the way here we must have passed at least a dozen others.'

'But what does it mean? Why could I possibly be having nightmares of that battle?' He seemed to be about to answer but suddenly the doors to the room burst wide open, torchlight streaming in upon the couple. Zidane looked up and a dozen genomes starred back. They were all members of the royal guard, their hands grasping an assortment of daggers, scimitars and two-bladed swords.

But rather than seeming ready for battle they were instead all grinning, even the one who hung from the high arch of the doorframe, his dagger gripped between his teeth. Martin was among them, his smile showing every one of his teeth as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

*Now, now Zidane. What did I tell you earlier about that kind of think. Still, you must have been having a great time for her to yell as loud as she did.*

Zidane glared back, *Frell off Martin. She's just had a nightmare. That shout was her waking up. But I think the Queen might want to be woken up about now.*

Martin frowned, *Why?*

Zidane stood, his voice serious as he declared the news, *Her nightmare was of the battle of the Summoner.*

Immediately the genomes' faces lost their grins, their expressions becoming those of astonishment as they gazed at Dagger with new-found respect and even awe. The one hanging from the doorframe lost his grip from the shock and landed in a heap as Martin turned to him, *Jolan, take word to her majesty of Princess Garnet's dream. Tell her that Zidane thinks it may be urgent* the genome bounced to his feet as though the ten foot fall had been nothing and obeyed instantly, haring off down the corridor as fast as he could.

As he disappeared from view Dagger placed her hand upon Zidane's shoulder, turning him to face her, 'Zidane, what's going on?'

He reassured her gently, holding he hand between his, 'It's alright. They just thought that you were in trouble.' He hesitated, how was he supposed to tell her something like this? 'And they look like they've just seen the summoner re-born because… well, they very well may have.'

Her eyes widened in amazement, her voice echoing her expression. 'You… you cannot mean that they think that I…'

He nodded, 'I… You're the first to have shown any real connection. All the false summoners, they, they couldn't do anything. But you, you've just had a vision of the Summoner Battle. I… you could be her.' His eyes shone at her with reverence, his hands slipping from hers as though he felt himself unworthy to touch her. 

She immediately felt very alone once more in that strange kingdom as all of the genomes, even the one who had become her friend gazed at her with a mixture of fear and hope. Hope that their long wait may finally be over, and fear that the great evil prophesied was about to come upon them. Yet she was not completely alone for Zidane, though he let her hand from his he did not move from her side, his gaze still tinged with concern for her.

But all thoughts were wiped from her mind as the genome queen swept in, her furs trailing regally in her wake as the genomes at the door parted for her. As she approached Zidane left her side and moved swiftly to the genome queen. He whispered something in her ear in his own language that none but her could hear. She looked up at him and nodded, her hand producing a gem from the depths of her furs. 

Zidane turned to her. 'I… the queen's been told of what happened. That gem in her hand… it's one of the summoning stones. Within there lies the dormant spirit of one of the Good Spirits. If it reacts to you then… then you will be the chosen one. You will be the one who will finally relieve our burden.'

She leaned closer to him, not wanting the other genomes to hear her question, 'But… but what if it doesn't.'

She had forgotten that a genome's hearing was far more acute than any human's and the queen's voice broke into their conversation, 'Then your nightmare was just a nightmare, spawned from the knowledge that you have gleaned in my kingdom and you will go home as was planned. But first, before we decide anything, we must give you the test.' She approached Dagger and held her hand open with a firm grip hat bellied her slim arms. Gently she lowered the gem into her palm, seemingly calm outward but inwardly as tense as every other genome among the watchers, their tails standing straight and rigid as none dared to breath.

The stone nestled snugly in her palm and nothing happened, or at least almost nothing. A faint glow emitted from the stone, a white light that barely illuminated the faces of her and the Queen in the torchlight. There was a general exhale, some sighs of disappointment, others of relief that they would not face the times of troubles yet.

The queen snatched the stone from her palm and it disappeared back among her furs. Dagger looked up at her, 'What… what does it mean?'

The queen sighed, 'It means that you are not she. The stone glowed and showed you to be one with power but you do not have the power to unlock these stones. You are not the summoner of whom legend foretold.' She turned to her guards, *Leave. The Princess has a long journey ahead of her in the morning and has missed enough sleep already.* Turning back to Dagger she bowed once, 'Goodnight your majesty. I hope that such a nightmare does not visit you again.' And with that they were alone again, the drama was over, Dagger was just an ordinary woman, or at least an ordinary Princess. She looked up at Zidane and he smiled back reassuringly.

'Sorry for all the ruckus, but… well there was no tally kept in the early years of the Duty. That means that no one knows exactly how long we've got left. It could be anything from one year to twenty.' He lifted a hand to touch her again, his palm warm as he rested against her shoulder, 'But don't worry tomorrow you'll be off home, back to your family.'

Dagger nodded, pushing her hair from her face as she looked up at him, 'I… I'm sorry I caused such a fuss over a simple nightmare. I must seem very foolish.'

He grinned and shook his head, 'Naw, I'm the one who got the queen woken up. She'll be in a sore mood about that tomorrow.' He grinned ruefully and she smiled back at him, the familiar grin returning to his face. 'Still, you feeling okay? I mean, a dream like that… it's gotta be pretty intense. You okay now?'

Dagger nodded, 'Yes, thank you. I… I don't know why it affected me so much. It just seemed so real.'

Zidane's arm curled around her shoulders again, the corded muscles like soft steel against her back, the warmth of his body gradually seeping into hers. She looked at him and smiled as a thought passed through her mind. He noticed her smile and seemed embarrassed by the attention, 'What? What'd I do?'

She shook her head as she continued smiling, 'Nothing, it's just that… I've only actually known you for less than a day but with everything I've learnt, everything I've done… it… just seems like so much longer than that. I feel like I've known you for years.'

He shrugged, 'I know what you mean, I don't know that much about you but I just know that I like you.'

She nodded, 'I know. I know almost nothing about you, who you are, or who you are to your people but I just feel like… I don't know, like I can trust you.'

He smiled, 'Well I have that a lot. After all,' He put on his best innocence face, 'is this the face of a liar?' She smiled and leaned against him, the memories of her terrible dream fleeing her mind in his company.

They spent a minute in comfortable silence, their eyes taking in the dappled silhouette of the leaves outside as the moonlight shone though gaps in the canopy. 'Zidane.'

'Hmm?'

'Earlier today, when you told me that you'd be leading your men… does that mean that you're like a commander here? In Bramble I mean.'

He shrugged, 'I don't really know. The genome army doesn't really work like that. We don't bother with rank and all of that. It's kind of hard to explain in Alexandrian, I don't think you've got a word for it. There's the queen and a few generals in charge but apart from that it's mostly played by ear. Whoever rises to the occasion becomes the commander really. I just said it that way cause like I said, you don't have a word for it, or at least not one that I know.'

'And so you've done that a lot. Risen to the occasion?'

He shrugged again, 'I guess. In a fight I get to be a bit of a nut but I've kinda got an instinct for, what's the word in Alexandrian… tactics, I guess. My plans just have a way of working themselves out and I get a lot of respect for that. But still, I'm no big thing here, there's plenty better than me around.'

'I find that hard to believe. From what I've seen so far, you're quiet well respected around here. I know for a fact that your friend Martin looks up to you and a lot of the younger genomes practically worship you.'

He gave her a lopsided grin, 'You sure you're not thinking of someone else?'

She shook her head, 'No, not at all, when you were showing me around they were all looking at you like you were their hero.'

'I think they were probably looking at you. I mean, who wouldn't?' He cast a glance in her direction with the last remark to gauge her reaction but she seemed not to have noticed.

'No, they were looking at you, I'm sure of it. And Martin, he always does exactly what you say. A lot of the men around here do.'

'Really?'

She scowled playfully as she looked at him, 'Am I really going to have to convince you about an aspect of your own life?'

He held up his hands in defence, 'Okay, okay, I believe you.' He sighed, 'Anyway, it's late. You should probably try to get back to sleep. You reckon you'll be alright?'

Dagger nodded as he stood, 'Yes, thank you again for hearing me.' She smiled, 'You were right, it does help.' He grinned back and gently closed the door behind him, the glow-worm gradually dimming as it again slept, Dagger joining it soon after. She was not troubled by the dream again that night, but from then on Zidane did not sleep as he guarded her but remained awake always, constantly alert for any sign that might indicate trouble to the woman behind him.

~

When Dagger awoke she panicked for a moment as she found herself staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. She looked around as she sat up and breathed a sigh of relief as her memories of the previous day returned. She stretched and stood watching the patterns of green and gold that the sun span on the floor. She moved to the dresser and began humming a tune. The bed had been extremely comfortable and after the dream had visited her she had slept better than she had in a long time.

As she ran a small comb through her hair she thought of all that she had learned in her single day in the genome kingdom. Their culture was fascinating, each genome seeming to work for the greater good despite any petty squabbles they may have between themselves. Their military also, she knew their warriors to be ferocious and to train fanatically, Zidane himself spinning his daggers whenever he had a spare moment. Yet for the apparent discipline and skill that the warriors possessed they simply followed their hearts in battle, following whoever they felt they should.

She thought of the wonders Zidane had shown her, so unlike anything in the cities that she had visited. In the cities of other cultures the wonders were magnificent structures, crystal, stone and any other material that the architect had chosen used in intricate detail. Yet the wonders of this city, they seemed almost magical, not arcane but rather the magic that one has at childhood where they view the world with new eyes. The wonders of Terra where the kind of wonders that a young child would have in their fantasy kingdom. To see them made Dagger feel quiet liberated, as though she were once again free to roam in a wide and new world.

She smiled at the thought, she was going to miss Bramble. Even though she had spent less than a day in it she had grown fond of the city and come to admire the devotion of those who lived within it. Her thoughts slipped to one genome in particular, Zidane. He was an enigma. So intelligent and yet as care free as the children whom he played with in every spare moment. He was unlike anyone or anything Dagger had ever met.

She remembered all he ha done for her, from protecting her as she lay unconscious to comforting her after the dream had visited her. She shivered slightly as she remembered the dream. The sickly pale hand, the skin stretched over bones that held an unearthly strength. She pushed the dream from her mind and turned to where she had put her travel garments the night before. Lacking any proper attire she had decided to sleep in her blouse and trousers but her waistcoat, travel-belt and cloak had all been removed with her boots.

She turned as a knock sounded, continuing to run the comb through her hair as she called out, 'Come in.'

A familiar face poked between the doors, framed by shoulder-length blond hair. 'Morning. Sleep well?'

She nodded. 'Yes thank you… and… thank you again, for last night I mean. You were right, it did help.'

He gave her his lopsided grin, 'Glad to be of assistance ma'am.'

She smiled back, So, I suppose we'll be leaving today for the Alexandrian border?'

He nodded, 'Yeah, the queen says that you should leave as soon as possible. The boys are ready so just tell me when you're ready and we can leave. I had them save your horse, they've got it down on the ground now, just waiting for you.'

'Okay, I'll hurry up a bit.' Dagger nodded her thanks and turned to finish preparing hurriedly. And thus it was that she left Bramble, not knowing that she would be returning there soon. She rode along the jungle floor upon her white mare, her genome guard guiding her to trails that the horse would travel. Zidane walked by her side with his curiously swaying stride as the rest of them swung through the trees, some disappearing seemingly of their own accord into the trees to return and shrug or shake their heads at Zidane. Every time he found her watching the scouts swing off into the trees he would reassure her, keeping up a friendly stream of talk as they moved. 

Yet Dagger could not help but feel that something was wrong, that though she was probably in the safest place she could be besides Alexandria castle she was in a great danger. She shivered despite the heat and glanced up at the sky to make sure that the shadow approaching from the west was just a bank of cloud. Then suddenly her thoughts were called back to the column as a genome dropped down beside Zidane, the look on his face making it plain that the news he carried was not that he had found nothing.

A.N. What has the scout found and what import does it bear for the young princess and those who guard her? All will be revealed in the next chapter that unfortunately will likely take at least two weeks to be posted. But worry not, if you give me your e-mail in a review or personal message then I shall happily inform you of the next posting that I perform. However, I have a special request for this chapter. The response to my last request was phenomenal and the target was smashed, therefore I would like to request that you all do your utmost to get the reviews to sixty with this update. I pray that you will aid me in this accomplishment and eagerly await your response.

Goodbye and good fortune

Fallen Saga Creator


	8. I'm going hunting

A.N. Greetings, I know the chapter is a little overdue but unfortunately I had other engagements to attend to. Also I feel that I should mention that only those who regularly review will receive e-mail alerts from me. Apart from these two notes I have little to say and therefore will allow you to read the latest installment in this saga.

Goodbye and good fortune

Fallen Saga Creator

Zidane turned to the genome as he dropped down, he did not need to ask for his report as the genome began immediately, *There's Alexandrians two days foot ahead. I just met a border guard who's got a mate that he left with em. He reckons they're advanced scouts, since there's been a couple of other groups.* Zidane swore silently and gripped the hilt of his dagger. However the genome was not done speaking yet, *Wait boss, there's something else, this guard, he says that there's something weird about the Alexandrians.*

*Weird how?*

The genome shrugged, *He didn't say exactly, he just said they smelt wrong. They didn't smell like Alexandrians.*

*What? Mercenaries?*

The genome shook his head, *Naw, not like that… he said they barely seemed human. Like nothing he'd ever smelt before. But they looked human, at least that's what he said.*

Zidane frowned thoughtfully running his hands through his hair before he looked up, *Yo, Blank.*

A genome answered his call, slightly taller than Zidane his hair was cropped short in an unruly mass that halted above the strange device that covered his eyes. Dropping from the trees he hung from a vine, *I heard, you want I should get a couple of the boys together and go see?*

Zidane nodded and the genome was gone in a moment a whistle calling two others from the branches to disappear into the shrubbery behind him. Zidane stared after them with a thoughtful frown on his face until a gentle hand on his shoulder called his thoughts back to the present. 'Zidane, is there something wrong?'

Zidane looked up at Dagger as she sat above him. He hesitated, how was he supposed to tell her what the genome had said, that her countrymen weren't human. He took her horse's bridle and began to lead it along a track, 'Well, that guy just said that he'd got news of some people two days ahead. Now he thinks that they may be Alexandrian.' He paused and he could hear her curiosity as she spoke,

'Thinks? I thought genomes could tell.'

Zidane frowned nervously, 'Yeah well that's the thing, they look Alexandrian but they don't smell it. The genome that brought the news said they barely smelt human.'

'Barely human? What do you mean?'

He shrugged apologetically, 'I don't know exactly, the border guard couldn't stop so he didn't give much information. Blank will be back by nightfall. We'll know then.' Dagger looked thoughtful as she rode Zidane obviously itching to follow Blank to know exactly what approached. After a second Zidane spoke, the way he chose his words hinting that he did not want to say this, 'Um Dagger, there's something you should probably know.' He turned to her and bit his lip before continuing, 'Well, she the queen hears the news she probably won't hold back the troops for long. It could only be a couple of days before she lets loose. I just thought you'd want to know… just in case they are Alexandrians.'

Dagger looked down at her hands as they clutched the reins. A war? Between Terra and Alexandria? No… she would not let such a thing occur. Her mother would listen to her and the troops that were already in the forest would fall under her command. She would not let them attack the forest. She laid a hand on Zidane's shoulder and smiled reassuringly, 'Don't worry, if they are Alexandrians then I'll just join up with them and lead them out of the forest. Don't worry, I won't let them provoke the queen.'

He smiled back at her. 'Yeah. But… I'm worried. If they were Alexandrians then there's no way they would have seemed like anything else. If… they weren't Alexandrians then who were they? And why are they coming out of Alexandria?'

Dagger felt her mouth go dry, 'I've only been gone for Alexandria for a few months. There's no way anything could have happened. Our armies are the strongest on the continent. They would not be overwhelmed so easily… they just couldn't be.'

Zidane nodded and patted her hand, smiling for her sake as he turned back to face the forest ahead, 'Yeah… you're right. There's probably nothing wrong. We'll know tonight anyway.' But when Dagger turned her eyes from him the frown returned and Zidane knew that several of the genomes that swung through the trees around him also bore the same looks and had thoughts that ran parallel to his.

They were proved right that night when Blank returned. His expression was grim as his party swung into the centre of camp, their ragged breathing telling that they had rushed back as fast as they could carry themselves through the trees. Blank drank deeply of the pitcher that was offered up to him, water running from his mouth in his haste to speak.

When he did his hand gripped the dagger at his side as though he restrained the urge to draw it and use it upon anything in range, *The border-guard was right about one thing Zidane, those things up ahead aren't Alexandrians. They look human but they seem more like undead. They walk like they're in dreams or something and the stench… ugg, the genome that was watching them said it had got worse almost by the hour. It smelled like rotting flesh.*

Zidane's face had got steadily darker as the report progressed and he whirled to one of the genomes, *You, take the news back to the queen, tell her that the so-called Alexandrians that were invading aren't Alexandrians. Half of you go with him, guard the princess and make sure she gets back to Terra.*

Blank sniffed and sensed the rage rising within the young warrior, he fully understood, undead in Alexandria was a travesty of all that their atonement stood for. *And what are you gonna do?* He asked with a knowing smile.

Zidane's hackles rose as he clenched a fist tight around the dagger sheathed at his belt, *You and me and the rest, we're going hunting.* The announcement sent up a wild cry of elation from the warriors, the genomes immediately casting lots to see who would get to fight and who would get to guard. 

Dagger set her hand tentatively on Zidane's shoulder, a transformation had come over the young warrior and he seemed to stand taller as he turned to her. His expression softened a little as she spoke, 'Zidane, what's going on? Is there any news on the Alexandrians?'

Zidane shook his head, 'They're not Alexandrians. They're undead. If they're roaming Terra then it's too dangerous to bring you with us. I'm sending you back to Terra along with some of the boys.'

Dagger did not know why but concern filled her more over the fact that he would not be returning to safety rather than the news of undead. 'What about you?'

His feral teeth showed in a wolfish grin, 'I'm going hunting.'

Dagger reached out a hand and laid it on his shoulder, her fingers feeling the iron of his muscles beneath his vest, 'I… be careful.' He nodded once and then turned as the first genomes began to swing into the trees toward the undead, genomes did their planning on the way and the warriors saw no reason to delay the attack by waiting for anyone. 

He turned back for a moment, 'Goodbye Dagger. Don't worry, I'll be back in Terra in a couple of days.' And then with that he was gone, swinging through the trees as the campsite disappeared behind him. As the last spark of firelight was closed off from his vision Zidane looked over his shoulder and sent up a silent prayer that the warriors would be able to see her safely back to Terra. He knew it was a foolish thing to worry about but he did it anyway, he just seemed to feel that he should be back at her side to protect her. He turned as a wild hunting cry sounded through the forest as Blank led the party. His hackles rose in a grin as he joined the cry, the wild echoes drifting through the forest and telling every creature that the genomes went to war, but against who?

A.N. Short I know but the next chapter will be longer and also will develop the story a great deal therefore I ask you to be patient and review this chapter to tell me what you think of it. The target I have set for this chapter is seventy-five reviews. I know there are enough of you to make that number easily and none of you have any excuse not to as it only takes a few short moments. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon, if you have any questions or comments that you do not want to put in a review my e-mail is Fallen_Saga_Creator@hotmail.com so feel free to contact me. I will reply as soon as I can..

Goodbye and good fortune

Fallen Saga Creator


	9. A New Foe

A.N. I must say that I am disappointed with the response to my last chapter however I guess it is understandable seeing as how it was very short. Still, this one is much longer and hopefully will fulfil your expectations. Please tell me what you think by reviewing however as always I will welcome any e-mails sent to my address and do my best to answer any questions or requests that you have.

goodbye and good fortune

Fallen Saga Creator

****

A New Foe

Zidane wrinkled his nose as he looked down at the shambling column. Blank had been right about the stench. It was not the natural scent that accompanied death in the jungle. That scent was a part of nature, a part of the earth. This was rancid, like mould. Those below showed little marking of their status as undead. Their skin was smooth but had a sickly pall as though stretched too thinly over their skulls. They wore heavy Alexandrian foot armour, made from best Alexandrian steel it was relatively light and provided the best protection a foot-soldier could get. The proud crest of Alexander's spire was displayed on their shields, their drawn blades held upright as though they arched on the parade ground.

Zidane felt his hackles rise and let his rage stir within him. Such travesties would not be tolerated in Terra. He drew his dagger soundlessly and clenched it between his teeth. All around him the other genomes did the same and then followed him as he soundlessly drew his twin-bladed sword, the slim blades smeared with charcoal to stop them glinting in the sunlight. He gestured left and right with his sword and the dozen genomes with him disappeared into the undergrowth, barely a lea stirring to mark their progress.

Then Zidane took the dagger from between his teeth and held it tightly in his left as his right tightened around the handle of his twin-sword. Beside him Blank crouched with a pair of curved dirks, his eagerness for battle evident as he crept forward to perch on a branch right above the advancing column. Zidane let his anger bubble up, crouching as he crept forward onto another branch. Then he let go and dropped and all hell broke loose.

His sword struck the creature at the head of the column, his proud helm providing no protection as the sword drove point-first into his skull. Zidane did not even wait to see his body fall to the ground. Even as his first kill dropped to his knees Zidane was using his shoulders as a springboard into those behind. They surged to meet him but the genomes fell upon them from every angle. Zidane slashed the throat of one as he flew past, his sword driving forward in a wide arc to open the throats of two more that pushed forward.

Their armour was useless, their attacks so sluggish that not a one touched the genomes. Keen edged genome blades sought the weaknesses, the slightest joint providing the deadly warriors with enough of a gap to force their blade through and into flesh. Zidane was a maelstrom in their midst, his blades slick with blood as he leapt and span, his weapons constantly questing for new enemies.

The battle was over in a matter of moments, the genomes' furious assault decimating the slow undead before they had the chance to retaliate. The warriors threw their heads back, their wild cries of triumph ringing through the jungle for miles, Zidane at their centre holding both blades above his head, the blood on them running down to his arms, the ferocious look on his face giving him a truly terrifying visage. With a feral snarl he slashed the head from one as it tried to rise despite the gaping hole in its gut.

He looked around at the dead and had he not been in the grip of his battle rage he would have been sick. Maggots squirmed amid the innards that had spilled from rent flesh, the skin tearing at the merest touch as though only wafer thin. The flesh beneath that pale skin was rotted, maggots and flies living within the beings even as they put on the façade of living. He nodded with satisfaction; all the genomes had slashed throats or struck hearts, the only ways to kill undead.

Blank booted aside a corpse as he wiped his blade clean, his teeth showing as he gave him a feral grin, 'The fight was over too quickly Zidane. There are plenty more of these for us to hunt in this jungle.'

The border-guard nodded his agreement as he sheathed his sabre, 'Aye, there are half a dozen more groups like this one, all of them off to the west. We're the only force around here so they're our quarry.'

Zidane leapt from the dead and swarmed up a vine, stopping a dozen metres in the air, 'Then why do we wait here? There are undead to hunt.' The genomes below cheered and their hunting cries joined his again and Zidane was off through the trees, his nose twitching as he sniffed the wind, hoping for the slightest waft of quarry. Now that the genomes had tasted blood they would not stop, the hunt had taken over and they would fight until all had been driven from their land or until every last one of them had died 

~

Dagger sat in her room alone, staring at the forest outside. The genomes had made it back halfway through the night, seeing no reason to sleep when there were enemy within their borders. She had tried to sleep but was unable, perhaps because she had only recently woken from a coma but more likely she knew because she knew that a certain young genome who had protected her in this new kingdom was out there amid the trees, hunting monstrosities from the grave. She sighed and stood from the dresser, crossing to the bed. She looked up at the tapestry hung on the other side of the round room. It displayed the genomes winning a battle against the Friedians, their warriors swinging from the trees to fall upon the Friedians who broke and ran before their assault.

In the foreground was a genome in armour, a light breastplate protecting his chest and shoulders as he wielded a dagger and twin-bladed sword identical to Zidane's. His face was noble and handsome, his features set in an expression of righteous fury as he cut down the Friedian general. She admired the intricate detail that had gone into the piece, each of his shoulder-length hairs swirling with his movements as he bounded forward, delivering the fatal blow. A thought sprang to mind as she looked at him that he seemed a-lot like Zidane, his features having the same playful confidence.

So absorbed was she in examining the tapestry that she never heard the genome queen enter. She jumped as her quite authoritative voice sounded in the room, 'Yes, he does look like Zidane.' She turned as the queen strode to the bed, 'He's Zidane's great, great grandfather, a general in my army who fought in the last major invasion and drove them out before they had come ten miles into the forest.'

Dagger smiled, 'So that's where he gets it from.'

The queen nodded, a small smile curving her lips, 'His father was the same.'

'Was? You mean?'

The queen nodded sadly, 'Yes, it was a Friedian assassin team. They sent them in to retrieve one of the gems and they managed to slip past the border guard. It was Zidane's father that picked up their trail. He didn't have time to call for help so instead he went after them alone, leaving a trail that other genomes would find and follow. He caught them just before they got the gem. There were five of them but he attacked without hesitation. He killed them all but was mortally wounded himself, when more warriors came they found him propped against a rock, his blades drawn as though his spirit still sought to protect the gem.

'When Zidane found was given his father's sword he cried for hours but never once did he show any sign of weakness. He simply sat in their house and sharpened the sword as all the while tears fell from his eyes, that was when he earned the respect of the other warriors. Despite loosing his mother before he was old enough to even remember her and then loosing his father he did not retreat into sadness, he instead took up his father's mantel as a warrior. When he emerged from the house the next day he carried the sword across his back and joined the warriors in their practice even though he was only eleven. He became popular, his humour staying despite losing his family. Every warrior became his friend and every last one taught him another trick. He can out-fight most of my own royal guard.

'But there is more. Zidane told you of the great evil that would come when the summoner reappeared.' It was not really a question, more of a statement but Dagger nodded nonetheless, 'Did he also tell you where it would come from?'

Again Dagger nodded, 'Yes, from the West, from Fried.'

The genome queen shook her head, 'We know not if the evil will appear in Fried, many have simply assumed so because of the way they covet the stones.'

Dagger's expression showed her confusion, 'What do you mean? If not from Fried then from where?'

The genome queen's tone was cold and hard as she spoke, 'Alexandria is also to the West Princess.'

~

The hunting party had not slept in almost two days but not a single genome showed any signs of tiredness. One and all they watched the undead below, there were more in this band than any of the others, almost four score marching in silent rank. The stench pervaded the air, so thick that it would have been almost overpowering for even a human. For the genomes it did not disgust them, only infuriated them. The hunting party had grown since the outset, the watchers of each band they had cut down joining them to swell their numbers to thirty.

Zidane bore a bandage on his upper right arm, a sword slash having carved a shallow gash, Zidane's dagger had carved one a lot deeper in the undead's throat. Several of the other genomes bore wounds, these, the fiercest genomes, throwing themselves into combat with no regard for their own lives. They were the ones who bore wounds, and the ones that had killed most of the beings that plagued their forest.

Zidane's hackles rose convulsively as though he strained at a leash, desperate to let his fury flow through his weapons. But he restrained himself, his keen sense of smell telling him that though these creatures were the same as the ones they had slaughtered for the past two days there was something different this time. Something just beyond recognition. Beside him he heard an eager growl from another genome and decided that he would not stop the hunt for a suspicion. He opened his mouth and let the hunting cry tear from his throat, the wild, undulating notes being echoed a dozen times from every direction.

He leapt through the foliage and into the void, feeling the air stream past him as he fell, his blades already fixed upon the exact point where they would cut down the first undead. But this time it was different. This time the genomes did not fall upon their enemy and hack them apart, breaking the spell of undeath. This time the undead that Zidane leapt upon looked straight up, a cruel, unnaturally large grin splitting his face. Something seemed to boil beneath his skin for a moment before bursting from within its confines.

A form that seemed impossibly large to have hidden within the undead erupted from the wet folds of rotting skin that fell from him. Standing head and shoulders above the undead it had been before, its red hide of scales gleamed wetly as a snouted face leered at him with a grin that showed a set of brutally large and pointed teeth. It still stood as a human but its arms were thick with unnatural muscles, the clawed fists that ended them dwarfing the weapons that they bore. A normal man would have faltered in the face of such a transformation and would have been easy meat for the beast. But the genomes were in the grip of the hunt. They had all killed worse before and the transformation meant nothing to them, all they knew was that the enemy had yet to be driven from Terra.

Zidane roared as he hit home, the cruel grin turning to a look of disbelief as Zidane's blade sunk into his forehead, the creature's skull shattering into fragments as the genome steel hit home. But not all the genomes were as skilled as Zidane and the creatures that had come from the undead were far more skilled than the undead that had housed them. Along with the demonic roars of pain that announced the death of the creatures so too came cries as genomes were pulled from the air and the blades of the creatures feasted on their flesh.

Zidane threw himself straight into the centre of combat, not caring if he threw himself into his death. They had killed genomes, they would not live. The first swung a sword at his head even as he leapt forward. Zidane ducked under it and brought up his dagger in a vicious strike that sunk the weapon up to its hilt in the creature's stomach. It roared with pain but was not finished, swinging a club-like fist at Zidane. It struck the surprised genome full on the face and lifted him from his feet. But even as pain exploded in his mind and he felt himself thrown to the side Zidane kept his grip on his dagger and twisted it as it came loose. With it came a spray of blood and innards and the demon groaned as it collapsed forward, a hand clasped over the hole in its guts.

Zidane ignored the stars that burst in his vision he practically bounced off the tree that he hit, launching himself sword first at another. It tried to swat him away with its shield but when it hit him he hung on, his feet and the hand that held the dagger latching onto the sides of the shield as he span his double-bladed sword in his right. The demon roared in pain as he brought the sword to bear and cut through the arm that held the shield. 

Before the stump that still clutched the shield could hit the ground he had leapt off it and thrust forward with his dagger, the blade burying half its length in the creature's chest. But once again the creatures displayed a resilience that seemed unnatural. It snarled at him and raised its sword arm but this time Zidane had not assumed that the blow would bring its death. Drawing his dagger free he thrust again, this time straight through its throat. It stared at him with almost shock that he had killed it as a gurgle bubbled from its throat. But Zidane ignored it as it toppled backward except to use it as a platform to launch himself into the two that had turned at the death of their comrade.

These two were not ready and the first died easily, half the length of one of the blades on Zidane's sword piercing through the back of his throat. The second brought its sword around and down with all the force of a tumbling boulder. Zidane stopped it from cutting him in half by raising his dagger against it. The sword crashed against the crosstrees of his dagger and he felt pain explode in every nerve as the force of it shot down his arm. He raised his sword and slice through the demon's wrist before he could raise his sword for another strike but again it ignored the wound and its other hand swept down from above in a blow surely destined to crush his skull.

Instead Zidane dodged it, not leaping backward but rather swarming up the demon itself to stand upon its shoulders, his sword piercing the back of its skull as he leapt upon the next. Every blow he struck would have ended the fight with a human or Burmecian but against these new opponents it was harder, his blades having to bite three or four times before he killed his opponent. He had killed another three before his own fight was ended. Bounding from his last kill he thrust forward at another opponent. The demon knocked the blow aside effortlessly with its shield and brought its own sword forward in a sweeping arc. Zidane ducked under the blade and never saw the huge fist that clouted him in the side of the head, his world dimming to blackness in an instant. His limp body tumbled across the battlefield to lay still at the root of a huge Terran oak as all around him the battle raged on between the genomes and the new force that had appeared to threaten them.

A.N. What new force is this that has emerged from among the undead? And what do the queen's words foretell of Alexandria's role in all of this? But perhaps most importantly, can the hunters possibly win against the demons when even Zidane has fallen to them? A cliffhanger I know and one with many questions, please tell me what you thought of this new twist in the plot as well as the chapter itself. I'm setting the target at eighty reviews, I've decided that this is not a formal target but simply something I'd like to see happen. I value each of your opinions and constructive criticisms are always welcome.

Goodbye and good fortune

Fallen Saga Creator


	10. Prison Break

A.N. Greetings

I apologise for the huge delay in the posting of this chapter however factors beyond my control mean that I have only now managed to finish it. However it is one of the longest I have written to date and should prove an engaging read, I certainly hope so anyway. As always, reviews, e-mails and any constructive opinion is welcome, please read, enjoy and tell me what you think.

Goodbye and Good fortune

Fallen Saga Creator

****

Prison Break

Zidane's head swam as he gradually regained consciousness. Stars danced across his vision as he groaned. Everywhere seemed to hurt at once but the side of his head throbbed unmercifully. He could dimly make out forms moving above him but what little light there was hurt his eyes. He groaned and heard a voice and a flurry of activity as though from a great distance. Something was pushed between his lips and water trickled into his mouth, cold and refreshing. He opened his lips and took a gulp, letting some run down his cheeks, the sensation waking him slightly. 

A voice called his name, deep and gruff it seemed familiar, 'Zidane… Zidane boy wake up. Wake up you damn fool.'Whoever held the cup upended it and Zidane was startled awake, his eyes flying wide open to take in his surroundings. He was in a small room, obviously a cell from the chains on the walls and solid the locks that adorned the door. It was dimly lit but his genome eyes pierced the gloom easily.

He grinned weakly at the huge human leaning over him, his face hidden beneath a pair of goggles and a huge beard. 'Hey Baku, what's up?'

'Ha, so you are awake, good to see, we was worried that you wouldn't make it for a second there.'

Zidane sat and found himself sitting on a rough mattress of straw, the stone beneath the same as the walls, damp, rough and solid. 'Where are we?'

Baku spat and slapped a huge hand against the wall and grunted, 'In the deepest darkest dungeons of Alexandria castle. The guests of his majesty Kuja the First.'

Zidane's eyes shot open, grasping Baku's collar as fear filled him, 'Kuja? Did you say Kuja?'

Baku gave him a strange look as Zidane's shoulders began to tremble. 'Aye lad Kuja, a weedy little bastard that's got more power than any one man has a right to. He took me and the troupe into the throne-room to give him a private performance. Then once we were inside he sent out all of the guards and bam, that's when he let loose. He lifted a finger and we were all on our knees, like damned marionettes. I managed to get up again and I ran at him, ready to break his scrawny little neck with my bare hands. When I got close to him he just pointed and I was thrown back feeling like the Prima Vista had just crashed into me. Then he began to laugh and started to ask us what we knew…'

He hesitated and looked up at Zidane, 'He wanted to know what we knew about genomes Zidane. He said he knew that we were in league with you and that if we didn't tell him he'd kill us all.' He smiled fiercely, 'We told him to go screw himself and he laughed again. He clicked his fingers and two dozen of these weird men stumbled in, they looked undead but then these demon things, like lizards walking on two legs burst out from em. That's when Kuja let us go. He said that if we could fight our way through them then he'd give us back the Prima Vista and let us go free. All the boys rushed em, even Cinna. But it was useless, they busted us up like a bunch of amateurs and slung us in here, didn't even bother to kill us. It was like we weren't even important, I only managed to get two of em myself.'

Baku's teeth ground in anger but Zidane had only half heard, he sank to the bed and started to shiver, his skin suddenly seeming impossibly cold, his teeth chattered as he stared at the floor. Kuja… a powerful man named Kuja. It could only be the great destroyer back from the void to which he was banished all those years ago. He was not supposed to be back yet. The evil could no have arisen. The summoner was supposed to be there, be there already, be there to face the evil when it came. The Great Destroyer could not have returned before she reappeared, she was the world's only hope against the evil.' He looked up as something walked past and caught sight of one of the demon things walking past as though on guard duty, its weapon a wickedly serrated sword, spiked armour making its visage even more terrible as it leered at him.

'Well, well, you are finally awake betrayer. You will pay now for what you did, the true servants of the dark have come to serve the master and all who do not obey us shall be destroyed.' He laughed and spat viciously as Zidane did not respond, staring blankly at him as his mind turned the thought over and over in his mind, "She's supposed to be here to save us."

The thing moved on and Baku turned to Zidane clicking his fingers in Zidane's face to try and get a response, 'Hey, Zidane? Zidane you there?'

Zidane blinked as though wakened from sleep and nodded slowly, pushing his terror aside for a moment he stood and took a calming breath. He had to get back to the queen. Yes, the queen would know what to do. He stared at the door where the demon creature had appeared and turned to Baku, 'He seemed smaller than the ones I fought.'

He nodded cracking the knuckles on his paw-like hands, 'Aye, those demon things, whatever they are have some kind of burst of power when they first appear from inside the undead. Then, after about a minute or so they get smaller, loose some of their muscle. That's when I got a third one, two of the big ones could hold me but when they shrank I managed to shake em off and kill one more, took five of em on me to control me after that.' He sounded proud, then grunted. 'They use their swords like bloody bladesmasters though. One of em cut me wrist after I killed his mate and I dropped my sword, then another smashed the flat of his blade over my head, got me dizzy enough to put the chains back on.'

Zidane nodded, now that he had a purpose he had regained his energy, the utter terror of what lay in the same castle as them fuelling his every thought with added urgency. He examined the door and patted his belt, surprised to find that they had not searched him thoroughly enough to find the thieves' tools and slim bladed dagger secreted inside the broad leather garment. He pulled them out and grinned at Baku as the giant of a man chuckled.

'We're getting of here Baku but we need a plan. Where are the rest of the crew?'

'Down the hall a few cells, not sure how many they're split up into but there's all five of us in here.'

Zidane nodded and silently set about working on the door. Using the dagger he felt through the crack, the blade catching on the heavy lock about halfway up, with a sharp jerk he cut a groove through the wood to the locking mechanism and then punched a hole into the casing with the point. His tongue perched on his top lip as he poked a pin into the lock, listening intently as he wiggled it a few times before grinning as it locked into place. Two more pins followed the first and it was the work of a moment for Zidane to give them the twist they needed to unlock the door. It came unlocked with a sharp clang followed by a clunk as the mechanism settled. Zidane winced and leapt away from the door at the sound of footsteps hurrying down the hallway. They skidded to a halt outside and the demon guard glared in at him.

'What was that noise?'

Zidane grinned innocently, 'I don't know I didn't hear anything.' His tone became mocking, 'You must be crazy as well as ugly you big fat oaf.' The guard snarled and smashed his fist against the door, expecting it to resist the blow. Instead it swung open and he gave a cry as he found himself pitched into the cell. A massive hand seized his throat and threw him to the floor before he could regain his balance and the dagger that slit his gizzard made sure he would never find his feet again.

Zidane grinned as Baku picked up the oddly serrated broadsword that the demon had held and swung it experimentally. He glanced down at the demon's belt and spotted a short-sword that fitted his oversized hand perfectly when he drew it from its sheath. He paused at the door, ears straining for any sign of another guard but there was none, only the sounds of the prisoners roused in their cells by the sounds of the guard's death. Baku stepped out of the cell and motioned further down the hall flattening himself next to a door, it did not make much difference to his visibility though, Baku was as wide one way as he was the other.

His gruff voice was a husky whisper as he called into the cell, 'Hey, Cinna, you in there?'

There was a scramble and two faces appeared at the door, one with a neatly trimmed black beard and singed eyebrows and the other with an odd mask. 'Baku, is that you?'

'Aye, how many of you are there in there?'

'Just us two. Angelo, Ruby and Gog are in the next one.'

'Okay, we'll get you out of there and then sneak to the Prima Vista and make our escape.' Zidane set to work on the lock quickly, releasing the mechanism simple from the outside. He heard the excited whispers from the next cell as Baku talked to those inside and hurried toward the door as the one behind him swung open. Angelo grinned and brandished a length of chain in his hands, 

'Let's go Zidane. This time Kuja won't be able to get the drop on us with his magic and I'll break his damn neck with this chain.'

Zidane hissed at the name and clapped a hand over Angelo's mouth, 'Don't even think of challenging Kuja. He is a creature of the underworld, a spawn of the Dark One. He could kill us all with a thought. Our only chance of getting out of here alive is to be gone before he knows we're free. If he catches us then we are dead.' The edge of panic in his voice convinced the rest of them that he spoke the truth, his large eyes wide and his breathing ragged as he thought of the power that waited in the tower above. He lifted his nose but the hint that reached his nostrils taught him not to try to sense troops through the air. A tang of evil as hard and pure as a bared blade assaulted his nostrils before he had even let his heightened senses take over and he almost gagged at the scent. His shoulder shaking as he struggled against the urge to vomit.

He felt Ruby's hand on his back and glanced at her, her huge, anxious eyes watching him intently. He managed to summon a confident smirk and saw relief in her eyes, even though he was terrified they did not have to be on his account. The strange party crept along the corridor, two more of the demon guards finding their unnatural lives ended in a silent flurry. Baku explained all to Zidane as they moved through the dungeons, telling him of how Kuja had come into power.

He had shown up in Alexandria three weeks ago, only a few days after Princess Garnet had left. He and his men had trooped into town, buying from merchants and pouring out money as though they would never run out. They endeared themselves to the local populace and Kuja swept into the castle where he endeared himself to the queen. Within a week he and his men were guests of Queen Brahne, his men becoming honorary members of her royal guard, decked out in Alexandrian Livery.

After two weeks Kuja was rarely away from the queen and only his own men guarded her, more of them slipping into the city every day in small groups of twos and threes, going into the castle to emerge in Alexandrian livery. No one asked any questions, the gold that flowed so readily from their pockets quieting any suspicions of Kuja and his men. The three generals were the only ones among us to see it coming and by the time they were ready to do something about it, it was already to late. In a single night everything changed, the Royal Barracks where the old Alexandrian troops were stationed was torched, those bastards in Kuja's ranks surrounding them and killing every last man. The three generals led the queen's guard against the royal chambers in an attempt to rescue the queen but they stood no chance. The first of the demons was born on that night and every man among the royal guard was killed, Steiner and his wife Beatrix disappearing without a trace, probably numbering among the dead.

The military coup was over before anyone had a chance to fight back, in the morning Alexandria's banner still flew but over a new throne and a new monarch. Kuja announced that he had taken power and no one even thought of fighting back, his men marching along the streets by the dozen as they proclaimed his rule. Anyone who spoke out against them was killed on the spot without hesitation. A couple of days later the first of his men began to show signs of the demon rot, slowly changing into undead. Then the demons started appearing and we all learned to fear Kuja even more, a little display of his power flattening a row of houses and convincing everyone to clam up and not lift a finger. Tantalus had been about to leave the city for good when they had been called into the palace.

Zidane's teeth ground as he listened, his fury building over his fear. He was just glad that Dagger was safe in Terra. He could not bear the thought of her in Kuja's hands. That was when they rounded the bend and walked into the main jail courtyard, and the middle of two dozen sleeping demons. The draft had carried their scent away from Zidane, the distraction of Baku's tale meaning that he had not sensed them until it was too late. One, half-awake spotted him as he came around the bend and let out a cry. Then all hell broke loose. Zidane launched himself forward without hesitation, Baku a moment behind him as Tantalus struggled to even out the numbers before the demons could rally.

It was to no avail and in a moment the tide had turned, Tantalus pressed back into the corridor as the demons converged on Zidane. They hissed their hatred as he danced among them, leaping from site to site as he desperately dodged their blows. A half-dozen undead stumbled into the courtyard from another direction and Zidane leapt among them, trying to kill them before they could transform. He had killed three before the fourth burst open and a massive hand knocked him to the floor, thick fingers closing on the hilt of a sword and drawing it from a stockpile.

Zidane swallowed as the demon towered over him, raising its scythe-like sword above its head ready to kill. But before it could make good on its intent a massive hand of blue skin shot from the gloom of a cell and closed around the creature's neck, the massive grasp encapsulating most of its face. The creature struggled as it found itself hauled off its feet by the massive hand, the strange attacker shaking it like a dog with a piece of meat until a gruesome snap told all that the creature's neck had been snapped. Zidane leapt up and stared into the gloom at a pair of eyes that glowed eerily in the dark, a massive plume of red hair framing a narrow, sharp-featured face that sat upon a giant's frame, arms as thick as tree-trunks supporting the hands that had ended the demon thing.

Without the need for speech the two understood each other and Zidane smashed the lock on the door with a single swing of his sword. The heavy wooden thing burst open as though the full fury of a storm propelled it and what emerged could be described as no less. The blue skinned giant was among the demons like a tiger among lambs, two fists the size of a man's torso seizing one of the alien broadswords each and diving into combat like a maelstrom of destruction.

The first demon roared as it charged him, swinging its sword at his head, before the swing was half completed one of the giant's borrowed swords burst through its back, surprise written on its face as to collapsed to the ground. The two undead among the group burst open, their demonic occupants grinning evilly as they snatched up swords and charged the giant. The first met a fist the size of a boulder, the giant's blow knocking the thing to the ground with an almost comical expression of astonishment that the giant was stronger than he. The giant span and knocked the sword from the grasp of the second, his second broadsword slicing through the demon thing's head.

Three of the smaller ones rushed him and the first died in an instant, the furious energy of the giant splitting him almost completely in two. The second lunged forward but again a huge hand, wrapped into a fist around a sword hilt swept him aside, blood erupting from his jaw as he tumbled to the floor. The third swung its sword and the sword sliced across the giant's arm, dark blue blood spattering across the floor. It was repaid with a falling broadsword, the blow carving through its torso to separate the head and an arm from the rest of the body.

The score of demons in the large room was reduced to a dozen by the combined assault of the genome's intensity and the blazing fury of the blue giant. Then a half dozen and then one, the demon screaming as both warriors span in from opposite sides and two blades pierced it at once. Its limp body falling to the floor as the two stood panting over it, chests heaving from exertion. Zidane grinned as the giant snatched a weapon from a wall bracket, the claws fitting perfectly to his oversized hands.

He extended his own, 'Zidane, one of Her Majesty of Terra's genomes.'

The giant grinned and his huge mitt closed over Zidane's, 'Amarant, Former Head Jailer and General in Her Royal Majesty of Alexandria's army.' Lashing the claw securely on his right hand he tightened his grip on the broadsword in his left, getting a feel for the odd combination of weapons. 'What are you doing here in the dungeons, guests of Kuja?'

Zidane blanched at that name but swallowed his fear, he had to get to the queen. 'Not for much longer. I'm getting out of here. You want to come with us? I guess we owe you a ride for the help.'

Amarant nodded. 'Okay, but first stay here for five minutes. I have to free the few royal troops that remain. They'll join with us. Then we can get out here.'

Zidane hesitated a moment, considering if they had five minutes with what lurked in the castle above them. Finally he nodded, 'Okay. But be quick, remember the nature of what we face.' Amarant nodded once more before striding from the room, his long legs carrying him quickly into one of the side corridors. Zidane chewed his lip and pawed his dagger hilt as he paced the room nervously, they had to get out of here. They had to get back to the queen. To his mind there was another person calling him back to Terra. He had to get back to protect Dagger. Little did he know that travelling to Terra for this purpose would be futile.

~

Dagger breathed a sigh of relief as she crested the hill and caught sight of the impressive castle of Alexandria, every tower lit bright against the night sky, Alexandria's banner flying proudly atop its every spire. At last she was home, at last she would be able to find out what was going on and why demons had entered Terra in Alexandrian livery. As she clicked her teeth and started her horse down the hill she never saw the shifting shadows in the trees either side of her, evil red eyes glinting with malicious glee. There was a soft sound as steel scraped against leather and a sword was pulled from its sheath. The wickedly serrated blade glinted once in the moonlight and the shadows shifted to tail the princess as she rode on.

A.N. Greetings

What means it for the genomes that the great evil has re-appeared before the summoner has come to protect them? And what means it for Zidane and the princess herself that she approaches the very stronghold of evil with no knowledge of what awaits her? More characters will be introduced in the chapters to follow, the cast of the story expanding to include most members of the FFIX cast. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and that you decide to tell me of your opinions through reviews or e-mails, all of the latter will be answered if a reply is requested. I've decided against setting a target for this chapter because well quiet frankly doing so is conceited however I hope that you will find this chapter of this saga worthy of a review.

Goodbye and Good Fortune

Fallen Saga Creator


	11. Awakening

Greetings once again

This eleventh chapter shall signal the birth of a new phase in this saga, however I must warn that the first parts may be disturbing to some for the true nature of evil's mind is realised and it is foul indeed. Read if you wish but for those who wish not to simple scroll down to the point that I have marked. As always, your opinions are greatly appreciated so feel free to let them be known as reviews or e-mails to my personal address. All questions pertaining to the fic will be given my personal attention and responded to as soon as time allows.

Goodbye and Good Fortune

Fallen Saga Creator

Awakening

Kuja smiled as he heard the commotion beyond the doors of his throne-room, the day had been painfully boring up to this point, perhaps amusement was not beyond reach. He stared at the doors in expectation, waiting as the demon guard ran to open them. The doors were opened to reveal two dozen of his demons holding an unconscious form, some of them clasping their hands over horrible wounds that would have been fatal to any human.

The leader limped before him, terrible burns scarring the right side of his face and torso. Kuja smiled in greeting, 'And why pray tell does one of my patrols return to me with half their number missing and bearing the wounds of fire and lightning? I have not so many demons yet that I can afford for two score to die for no reason.'

The demon quivered before his gaze, knowing the psychopathic anger that lurked behind Kuja's serene features. 'I… I apologise master but we attempted to take prisoner a woman who emerged from the forest but found her to be a mage of extreme power. We had though that she was unaware of us but she must have been preparing spells all the while we readied our attack. The first wave was consumed by fire that burst forth from the ground beneath our feet. Then she raised her hands and in a voice like the burst of trumpets called down lightning upon us, I myself receiving the full force of her fury. She killed in total two score and three of us before we struck her with sling and knocked her to the ground.'

Kuja smiled as though amused, 'And yet, despite all of her power you never once thought to simply strike her with stone the moment she entered my kingdom? You must think of all possibilities before attacking, you should have known that she was one of power the moment she appeared travelling alone through the forest.'

'I am sorry master, I… I did not think…'

Kuja nodded offhandedly, 'You are correct, you did not think… and that is why you are no longer fit to command my patrols.' He clicked his fingers and the demon had time to begin a scream of terror before lightning, darker than blackest night seared from the air around him, spearing through his body and ending his unnatural life as the foul odour of burned flesh became suddenly pungent in the throne-room.

Kuja wrinkled his nose in distaste and pulled forth a flask from the small chest beside his throne. Blotting a handkerchief with the floral perfume within he held it to his nose and sighed in pleasure, 'Ah magnolia, one of nature's wonders, I really must remember to preserve the flower gardens when I lay the blight upon this world.'

Another demon, this one uninjured, stepped forward slowly as the armoured forms of the royal guard dragged his captain's lifeless husk aside, 'M-master, we have brought the mage before you… I… I thought that it would please you to pass judgement upon her yourself for killing two score of your demons.'

Kuja nodded pleasantly as he took another breath of the perfumed handkerchief, 'Ah, simply divine.' He turned to the demon, 'You did well captain,' he promoted the demon with a word before beckoning to him, 'Bring her forward, I would see the woman who has the power to kill two score and three immortal demons.' Two demons broke from the rest of the group, between them bearing the unconscious figure of a woman between them. One of the guards grabbed a fistful of her silky black hair and yanked back, pulling her face into view.

Kuja's eyes widened, and his hand moved to cover his mouth as a smile formed, 'Exquisite.' He shot a look at the guards as one pulled her hair harder to give him a better view, 'No, no my pets, be gentle with this one, she is a creature of fragility and beauty, something which must be handled as though a crystal glass of finest quality.'

He rose, the small chimes and bells attached to his scantily-formed clothing tinkling as he moved toward the captive, He cupped her cheek gently, 'Such a thing as this cannot be killed with a broadsword. One such as she must be killed in a way as delicate as her beauty. I will see to her slow, beautiful death personally.' He turned to one of the royal guard, 'Take her into the courtyard, and bring me my playthings. I will make her death beautiful, wondrous and everlasting.'

~

Zidane ducked the arc of the broadsword and drove his knee into the demon's groin, some blows were universally painful to all species and this was no exception as the demon keeled over, a dull, moaning groan croaking from his throat. He leapt into the air, his natural agility carrying him above the charge of the next rank, his dagger flying from his hand to strike the eye of one of the demons as he fell among them, the creature roaring in pain but refusing to die. His borrowed short-sword felled the wounded one's companion, its head flying from its shoulders even as Zidane turned and pulled his dagger free, ducking the strike from the still living demon. Spinning he kicked the creature to the ground and launched himself onto a new opponent, knowing that the demon behind would be the next victim of Amarant as the giant cut his own swathe of destruction through the demons.

The battle that raged in the docks was even, three dozen of the old royal guard swelling Tantalus's numbers as they cut their way to the Prima Vista. Baku stood at the base of the gangplank, shepherding them up as Zidane and Amarant held back the arriving reinforcements. From the ship there were a half dozen demon screams as the royal soldiers fell upon the guards and Baku bellowed above the din of battle as he took the heads from three demons that rushed him.

'Zidane, Amarant, to the ship.' Even as he spoke the engines roared into life, the din of the propellers drowning out even the sounds of battle. The genome fought amidst them but at Baku's summons he leapt free. Using the demons that surrounded him as a springboard to launch himself into the air, twisting and flipping to land perched upon the dock rail, a grin upon his face as he leapt again and scurried up the plank behind Baku. Amarant's extrication was less grateful, two huge sweeps from the broadsword sending swathes of blood and gore spattering to the floor as the demons fell back from the blows. He whirled and in three huge strides was at the gangplank, sprinting up it before turning on the deck and booting it free, the demons that had surged after him screaming in dismay as they plummeted to the ground far below.

Arrows, huge and cruelly barbed arced through the air but the escapees were beyond the demons' reach, the arrows spattering off the ship's hull uselessly as Baku entered the cockpit, seizing the wheel with a huge grin. He patted the heavy wood gently, muttering under his breath, 'See baby, I told you daddy wouldn't let any damn demons do anything to you.' He seized the throttle beside him and threw back his head, his roar reaching even the engine room far below. 'Full speed ahead! Let's get the hell outta here!'

The roar of the engines increased and the demons that crowded the dock were forced back by the winds and the mooring ropes, each as thick as a man went taut, the huge ship straining against them. The demon ranks parted as cannons were wheeled forward and for a moment it seemed as though the escape might yet be foiled. But before they could be loaded there was a great rending in the stone dock and the moorings broke free, the iron hoops dragged from their settings by the power of the Prima Vista's engines.

Zidane laughed with exhilaration as they ship burst forth from the docks, the city and castle below. But as he looked down into the castle courtyard he saw something that stopped his heart. Dagger, he knew it was her, somehow, despite the distance he knew that the limp, raven-haired form chained to the metal frame was her. Turning he leapt up, bounding to the top floor of the impressive Prima-Vista deck house and diving through the window,

'Baku, go down!'

~

Kuja sighed at the involuntary moans coming from the beauty as she was chained to the metal frame. He licked his lips delicately as he turned to the beautifully carved mahogany chest beside him. A shudder ran through him as he opened it to reveal almost two dozen evil metal tools, each slim and fragile in appearance but devilish in design. Each was a selection of barbed hooks, slim spikes and razor sharp but tiny blades locked in an intricate spider-web of metal, it seemed as though they were impossible to use without cutting yourself. But Kuja ran a slim, a pale finger over each, tracing the tools of torture with an almost loving expression.

He set his hand upon one and slid his fingers into various holes and loops, lifting it gently from the velvet cushion upon which it rested. He turned to the woman and cupped his palm against her cheek, stroking her creamy soft skin. He held up his free hand, each finger controlling one of the vicious parts of the device. With a skillfull twitch of his index finger he sent one of the slim blades across her cheek, a line of red forming before the first drop of blood ran slowly down.

The pain brought a hiss from the young woman and Kuja cooed gently. 'Yes, that is it, wake up so that you may sing your pain.' She pulled against the restraints as she awoke slowly, her eyes slowly opening to see Kuja smiling down at her. The moment that the fog of sleep had cleared from her eyes they widened and she screamed, terror on her face as she saw him standing over her. Kuja's back arced as he heard the sound, his eyes closing as though in exquisite pleasure.

As the scream died he looked at Dagger with an expression of wonder and joy, 'Blissful, such a song and simply from my sight. How much sweeter shall you sing when I set my playthings into your beautiful skin. You I shall never let rest. You will be always my canary, my sweet songbird to woo me with your sounds. You will die a thousand times and return always to me, a songbird bound to her cage.'

Dagger stared at him with eyes wide with fear, her chest heaving as she struggled to control her ragged breathing, the sting high on her cheek making it seem as though she cried tears of blood. Kuja let his other hand drop back to the chest and glide over the tools that remained, his fingers slipping into the controls for another device as he turned back to her, licking his lips in anticipation.

He raised one hand, 'This one to pluck your features, your eyes, your ears, your nose, but your lips I will not touch, they must remain perfect to form the wondrous sounds. This other to play with you torso, to cut your skin, to hook your flesh. Ah such sweet songs you will sing me.'

Dagger watched with eyes wide and frightened as the vicious implements in his hands inched closer to her skin, Kuja's voice a low coo as he sang softly. But a moment before the first implement touched her skin a noise suddenly filled the air, like a great thunder but constant. All eyes turned skywards as the sound grew until it filled the air, the night sky hiding whatever made the noise.

Then suddenly the moon came out from behind its cloud and a wail went up as the monstrous form of an airship descended upon the courtyard, its propellers creating winds that whipped the dust paths into a storm even from the great distance. Kuja watched it with a bemused smile, as though curious as to what the ship entailed. His question was answered a moment later as a single form swung down on a rope, the speed of his descent whipping his shoulder length blond hair into a wild mane. He let go of the rope fifty feet from the ground, two throwing axes in each hand.

Dagger gazed up at him with joy shining in her eyes as his name rang out in her voice. 'Zidane!' He roared as he let fly with his axes, the slim blades spinning through the air to strike with deadly accuracy, the two demons that held the tethers that bound Dagger dying as their skulls were split. The second two hit Kuja, one thudding into the centre of his forehead as the other bit into his neck, blood as black as the lightning that he had summoned spraying from Kuja's wounds. 

Zidane landed between Kuja and Dagger, not even thinking of the suicidal impossibility of his mission as he turned and struck the manacles from Dagger's arms. She immediately threw herself into his arms, wrapping them around him as he grabbed the rope as it swung past. He swarmed up it with Dagger clasped tight against his chest, not daring to look back to see the dark one that he had struck. The realisation hit him as he climbed desperately, he had struck Kuja, he had attacked the greatest terror ever to walk Gaia and had not hesitated even a moment, had felt no fear at the being that had haunted his entire race for millennia. He knew the reason for the courage that had led him to the deed as he looked down into the face of the woman he had saved, her eyes shining with happiness as he held her; he had done it to save Dagger.

The demons stared in wonder at Kuja as he sat upon the grass, a look of shock on his face as his blood sprayed from the wounds he had received, the axes still imbedded in his body. Suddenly his lips twisted into a snarl and the axes burst from their places, the skin mending in an instant as he leapt to his feet. His eyes lost their ethereal darkness in an instant, taking on a wholly evil aura, the pupils disappearing in a sea that seemed to suck light from his face.

'My songbird genome, you dare to take my canary from me after your kind betrayed me at my defeat.' His voice roared above the din of the engines, his ringing tone echoing in the courtyard and deafening the demons that surrounded him. 'You can never take from me fool.' The airship tried desperately to climb, Zidane swarming up the rope after it, his limbs pushed by fear and adrenaline as the voice pushed his courage to the side. But he did not give into it, he would not let Kuja have Dagger, never.

Suddenly agony lanced through him, even as he thought himself safe in the night sky above Alexandria Kuja stretched out a hand and gestured, his ever nerve suddenly aflame as dark power seared through his body. His mouth opened and his scream of pain split the night, Dagger's eyes widening in fear and horror as she watched his eyes roll back, his scream seeming as though it could not gain enough to express his pain. But he did not stop, climbing even as pain overwhelmed his senses, every bone feeling as though it had shattered, every muscle and inch of skin feeling as though flames licked through it. But he would save Dagger. No matter the pain.

Kuja watched the genome as he struggled upward to the airship even as it began to pull up and climb. His lips curled into a cruel grin and he held up his other hand, closing is fingers as though grasping something in them. In the sky his power manifested as fingers of air fastened upon the Prima Vista, the ship shuddering to a halt in mid-air as the beams and propellers buckled and broke beneath the force of the magic Kuja sent against it.

In the sky Zidane felt his control slipping and grasped Dagger's hands between his, pressing them to the rope as the pain continued to spear through his body. 'Dagger, hold… on.' He gritted between clenched teeth, staring into her gaze. 

Her beautiful chocolate eyes widened as she realised what he intended, tears filling them as she called desperately to him, 'No Zidane, don't do it. Don't leave me. Don't leave me Zidane.'

He looked into her eyes and for a moment, regained control of his body, he cupped her cheek gently as he spoke, ignoring the pain, 'Dagger, I love you.' Her eyes closed, tears falling freely from her cheeks as she crushed her lips against his for a moment before he leapt free of the rope, her cry ringing in his ears as she reached after him, loss too great to describe welling up inside her.

Kuja's magic was unable to bind him with pain in free-fall and he laughed wildly a he broke free of the spell, drawing his dagger and short-sword as he plummeted groundward, guiding his descent toward the demon that stopped his beloved's escape. He roared as the ground rushed up to meet him but against such a power, heroics counted for naught. Kuja watched his fall with a smile of amusement then raised his hand, black wisps of power coalescing in the air before his palm before being unleashed as a seething ball of dark energy. It slammed into the warrior, his sacrifice for naught as Kuja's grip upon the airship remained as strong as ever, his limp form arcing back from the impact, unable to even govern his landing as he felt a dozen bones in his body break.

~

Dagger stared down at him in horror, her mind blank as she watched the genome hit the ground. He was gone, he loved her but he was gone. They would not be able to share what they had found, she would never even get to tell him that she returned his feelings. Never would she feel his embrace given from love instead of good nature, never see his eyes shine, as she knew they would when they shared each other. Never share her life with him.

The loss returned but this time it brought something with it, anger, anger at what the demon had done to her kingdom, anger that such a thing was allowed to walk Gaia, but most of all anger that the thing had taken away her beloved. No one noticed the pulsing glow that appeared deep within the crystal heart of Alexander's Spire as Kuja twisted the ship in the air, those within thrown around like rag-dolls as Kuja toyed with the massive construct.

Dagger had let go of the rope but did not fall. Her eyes were fixed upon Kuja as he laughed, her only thought to avenge her fallen beloved. The propellers on the ship had stopped but a wind stirred her hair and clothes nonetheless, her eyes closed as the raw emotions of grief and rage called up something from deep within her, a power never before seen blossoming from some hidden recess. She would not let the creature live, she would not let it tear her heart anymore than it already had.

The glow in the centre of the crystal spire began to increase, the pulse in time with Dagger's heart. Her eyes opened and she was filled with power, white light shining from her eyes as she called upon the new power that had flooded her. When she spoke her voice rivalled Kuja's the entire city cringing as they awoke from their beds to see the air ship and the figure hovering beneath it, her words filling the night.

'Kuja, you have taken the one who was most precious to me, and I will make you pay. YOU WILL PAY!' Suddenly the spire burst into brilliant light, Kuja turning in awe to regard the crystal turn night to day. He turned back and suddenly the smile left his face as he saw the same glow burst from Dagger's body, great swirls of white energy flying from her body as she floated in the centre of a nexus of power.

Words came unbidden to her lips as the power flowed through her and she cast it down upon Kuja. 'ALEXANDER, COME FORTH FROM YOUR RESTING PLACE AND AID ME, LEND ME YOUR POWER TO STRIKE THIS DEMON FROM GAIA.'

The demons screamed as they felt white magic, bright and pure invade their bodies, a huge silhouette forming in the sky above, a massive creature seemingly made of the mighty towers of a fortress appeared, angelic wings unfurling behind it. It loomed over the city of Alexandria, a massive head enclosed in a knight's helm swivelling to regard Kuga as the demon stood in the courtyard staring up at the massive spirit that his supposedly helpless songbird had summoned.

Her voice called his gaze back to her as she pointed a finger at him, the massive energies around her flowing with the movement to cascade toward him, 'YOU HAVE VIOLATED MY HEART DEMON, YOU WILL NOT BE TOLERATED UPON THIS WORLD. BEGONE!' As she spoke the final command the spirit Alexander obeyed her, the construction of his shoulders reforming into a pair of massive cannons, the two swivelling to point straight at Kuja. The demon roared and cast both hands before him, a nexus of darkness forming around him as the twin cannons began to gather energy.

His voice rose in anger as he summoned his power to defend himself, 'CURSE YOU SUMMONER, YOUR POWER WILL NOT DESTROY ME.' The two cannons fired, twin beams of pure light searing down upon the demons gathered below. The lesser demons, Kuja's solders, were destroyed in a moment, their cries dying to nothing before the power that struck them. But Kuja was not so easily destroyed, the shield of dark energy that he had summoned holding before the attack to leave him standing in the centre of a seared mass of land, all those who had been with him gone beyond trace. He gasped for air as he stared up at the spirit above him, its cannons powering for another blast.

'DAMN YOU SUMMONER, I WILL YET FEAST UPON YOUR FLESH.' Kuja roared as he enclosed himself in dark power, his form fading to nothing as he teleported himself from the city, knowing that at least for now, he was beaten.

Dagger floated lower, landing beside the form of her brave genome. She kneeled beside him and clasped him to her, tears falling from her eyes as she held him. Her eyes opened as she felt something against her breast. His heart, it beat still, her beloved lived. Joy flooded through her, euphoria unmatched in emotion invigorating her every fibre. She lifted her hand and energy poured down from Alexander, the guardian of the city glorifying in her magical cascade of emotion, white magic pouring from him to flood the city, energy shining through every street. Every demon and remnant of evil in the town was helpless before the tide that swept down from the castle where Dagger clasped Zidane to her, healing magic flooding his body as she poured her soul into him.

His eyes fluttered open to behold her there, holding him in all her glorious splendour, he smiled, a tear shining in his eye as he stretched out a hand to cup her cheek. 'You are the summoner Dagger, I… I knew you were, I knew that only someone as gentle and beautiful as yourself could be the favoured of the Light. I thought to serve you when you were awoken, I never thought that I would be fortunate enough, to love you also.'

Tears fell from Dagger's eyes as she heard his words, her hand stroking his face, pushing his unruly bangs away from his eyes. 'And never did I think that I would find love among the ghosts of Terra.' Zidane smiled and sat up, feeling the cool tingle of her white magic throughout his body as he ran his thumb over her lips, leaning closer as she closed her eyes, pursing them to receive him. Their lips met as they embraced, Dagger's power flaring as tears of happiness fell from her eyes. The summoner had been reborn and the darkness forced back. But not yet was it truly defeated and there would be many more battles to be fought. But for now, the saviour of Gaia enjoyed a moment of bliss, wrapped in the arms of the love she had thought lost.

A.N. A great victory for the light indeed but by no means an end to Kuja's threat. Perhaps if anything it has simply made him even more dangerous for now he is aware of Dagger's true power and will no longer hold back his own. We shall see what becomes of this new development in the next chapter when many members of the original cast will appear in this fic.

Goodbye and Good Fortune

Fallen Saga Creator


	12. New Faces

A.N. Sorry this chapter took so long people but lately college has been an absolute nightmare and sleep deprivation has begun to set in. Nevertheless I have as promised introduced most of the old cast in this chapter including the much sought after Vivi. Again I ask your forgiveness for the length of time this update took and ask that you be patient until matters beyond my control no longer take me away from my writing. Until next time, enjoy this chapter and tell me what you thought of it.

Goodbye and Good Fortune

Fallen Saga Creator

****

New Faces

Cid stared goggle eyed at the procession that stood before him, a young girl with purple hair and a small horn in the centre of her forehead standing side-by-side with two dozen mages. Each stood before him with skin black as night and a pair of glowing eyes, each precisely like his neighbour except for the small one that tottered hurriedly into place beside the young girl, his skin as black and his eyes as oddly golden as any of the others. One, the leader of the group though god alone knew what marked him as such stepped forward and coughed nervously behind his hand.

'Um… my Lord Ruler of Lindblum I, Vovo, leader of the Black Mages have come before you to present the gift of our aid in this time of great strife and hardship for your kingdom. We present to you the second one to be born with the mark of the summoner and have brought her to this sacred city so that she may aid the summoner herself with her knowledge and company.'

Cid raised an eyebrow, 'I appreciate your offer of help but no hardship threatens my kingdom. And of this woman the summoner I know nothing. If you wish to find a kingdom in hardship then you should look to Alexandria, I have been unable to ascertain what has happened there but the last three diplomats that have entered from Lindblum have been killed. The spies that have managed to infiltrate the troubled land have told me this morning by carrier pigeon that a great evil had taken hold of the place. They also tell that last night a creature with the wings of an angel and the armour of a knight turned night to day above the capital. I would look there for a troubled kingdom if you wish to aid someone, I myself have begun to gather an army to go there and find out by force if necessary what happened.'

The black mages seemed taken aback, the leader scurrying forward, 'No, no, no, you mustn't. If you go there then you and your army will surely die for the evil is a thing born of the darkness itself.'

The young girl scowled up at Vovo. 'If you have the wrong city how can you be sure that we should even have let ourselves known yet. Honestly, I don't know why I even bother with you.' She paused and cupped her chin reflectively. 'Although the creature sounds like Alexander, you probably had the map upside-down the whole time or something.'

The mage seemed startled and dug into his pouch, riffling through what sounded like papers before pulling forth an aged parchment. He unrolled it and stared at it pensively for a moment before turning it over and blinking slowly. 'Er, Eiko.' He began hesitantly.

Her tone was low and dangerous, 'Yes Vovo?'

'I had the map upside-down Eiko.' The young girl slapped her forehead before launching into a verbal barrage that would have done Hilde more than proud. Cid watched with a bemused smile as she rounded on the other mages and with a roar that seemed altogether too big for her size sent them scurrying back the way they had came. Outside the guards watched with wide eyes as they stumbled out of the throne-room followed closely by the angry words of their young charge. She panted as the last of them disappeared from the throne-room before turning to Cid and bowing graciously. The only occupant not staring at her with a mixture of fear and amazement the smaller black mage beside her who was evidently used to the sharper side of her tongue and had only winced when she had sent the rest running.

'Please forgive the intrusion you highness. I'm afraid Vovo never was one for common sense.'

Cid smiled, the girl was so much like Hilde that they could have been mother and daughter. 'It is quiet alright my Lady Eiko. If you are now to turn to Alexandria then please allow me to escort you, it will be a long trip and as you know, I was planning on making it myself.'

The young girl smiled prettily, 'Why of course your highness. I would love the company.'

~

Dagger woke bathed in warmth as she turned to the genome sleeping beside her, they had slept in each other's arms last night. She could remember his kisses, light and feather-soft upon her face as they lay, not consummating their love yet but simply content to lay beside each other, his strong arms surrounding her, their muscles hard yet soft, like a pillow of steel. One arm still cradled her head, the other curled under his chin in a way that brought a smile to her lips. He looked so innocent as he slept, almost like a child.

She reached out a hand and brushed a stray strand of his hair away as it fell across his face, a soft snore greeting her as his mouth opened slightly. She cupped his cheek. He had been prepared to give everything for her, for her, not the summoner or the princess. That was one of the reasons that she had fallen so deeply in love with him. Everyone that she had ever met had treated her as a title, even her friends in Alexandria had always spoken to her as "Princess".

She could remember that moment the night before with crystal clarity, the moment when his eyes had caught hers so utterly and she had known his words and his thoughts before he spoke them. He was the one who had awoken the summoning from within her. She could not have bared to loose him, not after that moment, never. That raw need had called Alexander from the spire, her emotion blasting aside the barriers that stood between her and the great powers of the summons.

She sat up slowly, the movement waking him despite all her care. His nose twitched slightly as his mouth opened in a yawn, his large eyes creaking open to rove around the room for a moment before meeting her gaze. He grinned and rose beside her, his tail snaking around her slim waist as his arm rested across her shoulders. He met her eyes and his grin faded to a small smile.

'I… I'm not sure exactly what I should say right now. But… well… I guess I said everything last night. 'I… I knew as soon as I saw you that there was something special about you. I guess… I guess…' he paused as though trying to find the right word his gaze dropped for a moment before rising again, the genome tongue sounding in her ears like some sort of musical chant. He spoke only a few words but his eyes shone with sincerity as he spoke, as though trying to communicate to her through his gaze what he had not the knowledge to do with words. *Fahgeleyah, motun crayia simahfayeal.* He cupped her cheek with one oversized hand, the rough pad of his thumb stroking along her cheek as he leaned across to capture her lips with a soft kiss, the blanket falling from her hands as she lay them flat against the hard muscle of his narrow chest, feeling his heart beating beneath her palm. 

The door chose that moment to open and admit Beatrix, the woman stopping dead as her one eye widened at the sight that greeted her. Zidane gave an embarrassed grin as Dagger squeaked and pulled the blanket over her bare chest, staring at the stunned general as colour rose in her cheeks. Beatrix allowed a small smile to curve her lips as she took in Zidane's odd appearance.

'You must be the genome that I have heard so much about from Baku and Amarant. Zidane, isn't it, I must commend you on your actions, from what I have heard they have been nothing short of heroic.'

Zidane's grin widened nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck, 'Uh yeah, thanks. Er… you must be Beatrix, you're not gonna try and kill me are ya?'

Beatrix smiled and shook her head, her smile becoming amused, 'No, but my husband Steiner may well if he finds out that you have spent the night in her Majesty's bed chambers. Even if he sees as I have that you have simply enjoyed an embrace.'

Dagger had recovered from the shock and spoke now, her voice calm and authoritative. It surprised Zidane but at the same time made him smile, she truly was the summoner. 'He will do nothing, from now on Zidane will be staying at my side at all times. He is my bodyguard and will be allowed anywhere I go.' Zidane shrugged as she spoke, grinning in his uniquely inane manner as Beatrix raised her eyebrow at him in question. Without warning Beatrix leapt forward, the same movement that carried her through the air baring her sword and sending it flashing in a magnificent arc straight for Dagger's head.

She was met in mid-air by the genome, his body cannoning into her as a fist smashed the air from her lungs as an inhumanly strong hand twisted her wrist and forced the sword from her grasp. He landed on top of her with a blade hovering an inch from her eyeball, Dagger bathed in the glow of her power as she stared at the general.

'Beatrix, what are you doing?' She demanded as she rose with the blanket held around her. The general smiled at the genome atop her and tapped her own dagger against his belly, to show that though he could have claimed her life she would have had his in trade.

'My apologies your majesty but I simply wished to test Zidane. I would not like to think that you were being guarded by someone incapable.'

When Dagger spoke again Zidane recognised the tone of command in it, she had grown from the woman he had knocked from her horse in the jungle. Even though it had only been a matter of weeks she was more than she had been, stronger inside, more determined. 'I assure you that Zidane is fully capable of guarding me, and besides, do not pretend that you do not know that he is more to me than simply a protector.'

Beatrix stood as serene as though nothing had happened as Zidane hopped off her. 'I will assure Steiner that everything is well. When he heard that you were in the company of a genome it took a time to calm him.' She turned to Zidane. 'I know you will not but know that if Steiner thinks that you have in any way taken advantage of her Majesty he will do his utmost to tear you limb from limb. I think even you would have trouble against his wrath. Step carefully.' Zidane grinned and pulled his trousers on over his boxers, last night's violence washed from them.

Dagger smiled fondly at the thought of her over-protective general and moved behind a screen to change, her mind skipping over what she had to do. Her time alone with Zidane was when she could afford to be simply Dagger, now she was the Summoner and had a responsibility to not just Alexandria, but the world. She called to Beatrix as she laced up a gown, the flowing white silks a far cry from the travelling clothes she had grown used to.

'Beatrix, I assume you have been told of Kuja's true nature, but you most likely are not aware of the history that he has upon Gaia. He has ruled here in the past, three thousand years ago according to the genome history books. He was defeated and cast from this plane by the summoner of old, a woman who was granted the aid of the good spirits against Kuja for he was of the darkness. The genome's then were his soldiers and fought against the armies that sought to kill his body while his spirit fought the Summoner of old. Once he was destroyed his control of the genomes was broken and they have for the past three years been waiting for me.'

As she spoke she appeared from behind the screen and Zidane's breath caught in his throat, she was a Queen. More than a queen, she was the summoner. A tiara of diamonds swirling in floral patterns among her sea of raven-black hair, the shimmering locks framing a face both serene and regal, her beautiful eyes sweeping over him as though bestowing a blessing. The white silk clung to her figure, her soft, feminine curves enhanced past perfection by the beaded bodice. The wide skirts swished gracefully with each of her movements, the light playing with the shadows until she seemed to glide across the floor to stand beside Zidane, his mouth open as he stared at her with awe and devotion upon his features.

She touched his cheek with a small smile and he covered her hand with one of his own over-large mitts, his lips forming silent words as he tried to decide which of his emotions to express first. She turned back to Beatrix, 

'Kuja has appeared once more upon Gaia and just as it took the strength of all races combined to throw him and his army back three thousand years ago so it will do so now. Send messages to Burmecia and Lindblum and tell them of the evil that has arisen here. Gather them to Alexandria for it is here, under Alexander's wings that we will form the an alliance capable of throwing back Kuja's evil.' She turned back to Zidane, her voice and eyes softening as he stood before her, bare-chested and roguish but as ready to serve and protect her as her general. 

'The genomes have paid their penance Zidane, your race has remained faithful and repaid for its crimes a hundred times over. Standing firm even when those it sought to protect turned against it. But Kuja knows now that I may face him and he will stop at nothing to prevent me from gaining the power to destroy him once and for all. I beg your aid my love in defeating him and ask that you will call the genomes here also, that you contact your queen and tell her what has transpired here. The summoning stones must leave Terra for the first time in three thousand years and be brought here so that I may summon the good spirits to battle Kuja's evil.'

Zidane knelt before her, bowing his head as his fist struck his heart, the words of genome that he had spoken before now summoned once more, *Motun crayia simahfayeal, sorcoros myanifal.* He rose slowly and met her eyes, she was impossibly beautiful, the oath he had spoken that morning was the most sacred a genome could make. As he stared at her he knew that never would he have cause to regret making it.

Beatrix smiled and slipped silently out of the room as the young couple joined hands, their heads tilting so that their foreheads touched as they stared into each other's eyes. A ruler and leader Garnet may be, but she was also a woman in love and at that moment, she wanted to be simply that, Beatrix would not begrudge her.

Dagger spoke softly as their foreheads touched, feeling his warrior's hands enclosing her own. 'Those words, you spoke something like them before, when you were trying to tell me something. What do they mean?'

Zidane stared back at her, letting himself drown in the depths of her eyes as he struggled to find the words to tell her. Finally he began, speaking slowly as he let his emotions lead his words. 'What I said before was an oath, an ancient oath that can never be broken, the words themselves a spell that binds the speaker to the oath as though it was woven into his bones. The words give my heart to you, give my body, my mind and my soul into your care. I place myself completely in your hands and pledge to love you and serve you and protect you with every part of myself. Once a genome has spoken these words to his lover he may never take them back, he trusts her so greatly that he knows she will never abuse the love he has given her and knows that forever he will love her in return and that forever his greatest joy in life will be her. I spoke the pledge because it was the only thing I could think of, the only way I knew to show you the love that I bear for you. I am sorry if the gift is too sudden but I could not bear to feel that I have not shown you how precious you have become to me in the short time that I have known you. You are my joy, you are my thoughts, you are my life, you are my love and forever will it be so.'

Dagger stared at him with tears rolling from her eyes, her heart swelling with each word until she thought it would burst. His words bore such sincerity, such utter truth that each had filled her with joy unparalleled, the shear enormity of his trust making her wish with all her heart that their was some way, some equivalent that she could give him to show him her own feelings. She settled for throwing her arms around him and crushing her body to his, burying her face in his neck as tears streamed from her eyes as she trembled with emotion.

She stayed that way for a long time, her arms wrapped around his neck as he embraced her in return, his own tears rolling from his eyes as he pressed kisses against her neck and temple, breathing in the scent of her hair. She sniffed back her tears as she felt his warm, protective arms around her and rubbed her cheek against his, feeling the soft stubble that had formed on his chin as she pressed a small kiss to his ear and whispered into it, the only words she could find,

'I love you.' Somehow they were enough, those three simple words never meant more than at that moment when the Summoner spoke them into the ear of her lover. Together they collapsed into one of the plush chairs in the room and sat there, her on his lap as they stared at each other, her silken gown a contrast to the hard muscle that surrounded her. Gently he cupped her face, the pad of his thumb gently wiping the tears from her eyes as he smiled. It was not the grin he always wore, but a special smile, a smile he would only ever show to the person he had given his heart to, a smile he would only ever show Dagger. She returned it and leaned down slowly, her eyes shutting as his hand guided her lips to his, a spark of magic flowing from the kiss and fluttering through their bodies, the spell of the pledge strengthening as they bathed in the mere presence of their beloved.

A.N. I believe at least one of you asked for more Z+D moments. I say to you, voila. The true extent of the changes that these two have had forced upon them has come to the surface. Zidane is suddenly a stranger in a strange land, every eye that does not know him suspicious of his role as he fights the shadow that he has dreaded his entire life. Dagger, once just a girl now forced into womanhood with a burden heavier than a kingdom thrust suddenly upon her shoulders. Both bear their loads in their own way but both find solace in each other's arms, the true comfort of love providing a sanctuary that no evil will ever penetrate. I thank you for reading my fic and beg your indulgence in reviewing this chapter to tell me what you thought of the writing and the developments that are taking place.

Goodbye and Good Fortune

Fallen Saga Creator


	13. Alliance

A.N. Greetings once again and a Joyful Christmas to all. I again apologise for the time the last chapter took and have made every effort to ensure that this one is posted on time. I hope that you enjoy both the chapter and the festive season, but remember that it is about more than gifts and spend time with your family and friends for you must treasure moments with them, for they will never come again.

Goodbye and Good Fortune

Fallen Saga Creator

****

Alliance

It was mid-day and the huge courtyard was almost full, every citizen of Alexandria gathering excitedly, all eyes fixed upon the balcony above, all waiting anxiously for the first glimpse of their new queen, the queen that had returned and driven the evil from their city. An awed hush fell over the crowd as the intricately engraved and golden inlaid doors swung slowly open, The three generals of Alexandria striding forth from to the rail. Beatrix, serene as a cobra was serene, as beautiful as she was deadly, here single eye taking everything in with a glance. Steiner stood beside his wife, taller than any man had a right to be and broad with it, his heavily muscled frame supporting a suit of plate mail that shone in the sunlight, one huge paw-like hand resting lightly upon the hilt of his sword. And then beside him and even taller, stood Amarant, a light breeze stirring his plume of fiery red hair into a mane as he fingered the claw strapped onto his fist.

Steiner stepped forward, the deep boom of his voice filling the courtyard, 'Citizens of Alexandria, Kuja is banished from Alexandria. Last night Her Royal Majesty Garnet Til Alexandros the III returned to us and in a blossom of power drove the evil from this city. His demon legions have fled and those that have not have been destroyed by the Royal army in the hills under the direction of General Beatrix and I. Now she who has delivered us will come before you now to tell you of what we must now do to ensure that Kuja's evil never touches us again.'

Two figures stepped through the doorway now and the courtyard erupted into rapturous cheers, tens of thousands of voices lifting in harmony to greet Dagger as she swept onto the balcony, clad in her gown of white silk, with the tiara of diamonds glittering among her raven locks. She was the very epitome of queenly majesty as she strode to the rail. At her elbow Zidane moved without his usual swagger as he made an effort to carry himself in a way worthy to accompany Dagger's grace. He moved now with a deadly, almost feline grace, as though ready to fall asleep where he stood or attack any within reach. He had exchanged his rough, linen jungle clothes for finer ones, what had been thought more befitting for the Queen's guardian.

Beatrix had all but dragged him to a seamstress that had spent the last two hours putting her measuring tape laces that no-one had been before and fussing about his odd proportions and tail as she created a new outfit. A fine waistcoat of blue silk fit snugly over a sleeveless white shirt, a somehow masculine cravat hanging from around his neck. His sword and dagger were thrust into ornate sheaths that were a part of his wide belt, the buckle gleaming silver to match the inlay on his sheaths. His trouser were like no material he had ever seen before, cool and yet bearing the deep blue dye lightly as they bagged around a pair of wide brown boots, the leather fine enough to make even the royal tanneries proud.

The generals moved aside as Dagger strode toward the rail, bowing to her as the cheers rose again and again, Dagger's face alight with pleasure as she saw that her people had not been broken by Kuja's reign. The cheers died to silence as Zidane raised his hands for quite, those close enough to see his tail going wide-eyed as it whipped from side to side. Dagger did not shout but the tones carried in the absolute quiet of the courtyard.

'People of Alexandria, our city and our country is called this because the spire that grows in the centre of this mighty castle houses one of the good spirits, a mighty warrior known as Alexander. Last night his power flowed through me and banished Kuja from this city.' A cheer greeted her words, dying quickly as everyone waited to see what her next words would be. 'But destroy him it did not. He still lives somewhere and with him lives his demon legions. He is wounded yes, but he will recover and come for us, come for me for banishing him.' A low mutter spread through the crowd but cut off as Dagger's voice rose again. 'I do not mean to let him take one step within this city or within this country. Already I have sent messengers speeding to the other three great kingdoms to form an alliance that will destroy Kuja and his legions once and for all. An alliance of Alexandria, Burmecia, Lindblum and Terra.'

This time the mutters did not die, gasps of amazement sounding from all as the crowd looked to her in confusion. Terra? Nothing lived in Terra but animals, monsters and the fabled Terran Ghosts. But Dagger's voice again cut across the mutterings, the ring of command evident in her tone. 'Yes, Terra, the jungle kingdom to the East. For the legends that speak of the Terran Ghosts speak of the genome people. A race of warriors who for three thousand years have guarded the only means to destroy Kuja, the Summoning Stones. With these Kuja may be destroyed once and for all and with the aid of the genomes his armies may be smashed. I have been to Terra already and here with me have one of the genome people. A man who has saved my life more times than I know and proven to me that his people are fiercer in their intent to destroy Kuja's evil than even we who have felt it.

'For three thousand years they have held to an oath to fight and guard the only hope that this world has against Kuja all in preparation for this time. I will meet soon with the three leaders of these kingdoms, the Regent of Lindblum, the King of Burmecia and the Queen of Terra. Together we will find a way to destroy Kuja and his armies once and for all. Never again my people will I allow such evil to befall you. My mother fought until her last breath against Kuja once she had uncovered his deception and I will do no less. We must all do no less or else we may all fall. Together we may destroy Kuja and his armies, and together we shall.'

The cheers that burst forth now made her greeting seem a whisper, those who carried weapons thrusting them into the air as they let out their battlecry, 'For Alexandria and the Queen! For Alexandria and the Queen!' Again and again the cry rose, the citizens of Alexandria inspired now to fight with all their might against the evil that had once ruled them. Dagger turned from the scene with a small smile upon her face as Zidane followed her closely. Dagger smiled as she felt Zidane's arm cross her shoulders and squeeze them affectionately, his lips planting a light kiss on her cheek.

He smiled at her as she turned to him. 'That was amazing. I've never seen anyone speak like that. You were… incredible.' 

She smiled and cupped his cheek, letting him press a kiss to her lips. 'I don't know where the words came from. I hadn't planned what to say but when I began they just came. '

Zidane grinned, 'It's because you are a Queen, not just by title but by soul. People will follow you because they know that you will lead them well. They know that you will not let them down. Everything about you says that there is more to you than meets the eye, your voice, your movements, your gaze.'

Dagger smiled coyly, 'Do you always speak to women with such a honeyed tongues?'

Zidane grew serious as he let his hand caress her neck, his tail creeping forward to brush against her waist, the soft contact sending sparks through them both. 'I have only ever spoken to one woman with love I my voice Dagger and I am looking upon her now.' The pair spent a long moment simply staring at each other before Zidane gently tugged at her hand, walking with his arm through hers as they walked back to her chambers. Once there he let her sit before rising to pour wine into a crystal glass and give it to her, watching her closely as she drank. She caught his eyes and set the glass down, pulling him to her so that she could lean against him.

'Zidane, please, don't begin to treat me differently from how you did when we were simply two people in Terra. You have been with me for only three days and already you have been with me when I have spoken with more nobles and dealt with more petty matters that a Queen must deal with than I care to remember. Everyone calls me your majesty and treats me like I may break if they do not do exactly as custom dictates. I… it is stifling, knowing that to most I will never be more than a Queen or perhaps I should say never be less. I am a woman as well as a Queen. Please, do not start to treat me as the latter when it was the former that you swore to love and that loves you in return.'

He smiled his uniquely inane grin, 'Sorry, I guess I have been acting kinda weird lately. I won't forget. I promise.' He leant down and captured her lips with his, his tail creeping out to gently wind around her waist as his arms surrounded her shoulders in an embrace.

She smiled up at him and traced the contours of his face, 'I will be Garnet Til Alexandros, the Summoner and the Queen to the rest of the world Zidane. But to you always I will be Dagger. You let me fly free like I have always wanted, free of the bonds of rank. It is one of the things that made me love you as much as I do.' Their lips joined in a kiss and Dagger felt something enter her from his lips, a tiny wisp of feeling that seemed to travel down her spine and send a shiver of emotion through her, peace, love and devotion all blossoming inside her yet seemingly meant for her. Her eyes flew open as the moment passed and she stared at Zidane as he smiled at her, one hand softly stroking her hair as it fell in loose locks from the tiara. 

'What was that?'

Zidane smiled back at her. 'Like I said, the oath is a spell unto itself, the stronger the bond formed, the more that the bonded truly love each other, the greater the effect of the spell. When we kissed we shared our minds, each feeling a portion of what the other feels for them.' His smile widened, 'I have to say that I liked it.'

Dagger smiled back at him, 'As did I. What else will happen between us? What will the spell bring?'

'I'm not sure. Exactly how far the spell takes them is a private affair between those who are bonded. There are stories of bonded who have been able to speak to each other through their minds, so that even when apart they could be together.'

Dagger cupped his cheek, 'I would love nothing more than to have this bond link us forever Zidane. I thank the good spirits for whatever magic was in those words and that you were the one to speak them to me. I never want to be so lonely ever again?'

His knuckles stroked her cheek gently, 'What do you mean again?'

'In Terra, when the hunters returned,' she hesitated, the remembrance of the time summoning the grief she had felt. 'When the hunters returned they told of how they had been beaten back by the demons. They… they told everyone that you were dead. They said that one of the demons had crushed your skull. When I heard I cried, even though I barely knew you I cried almost all night. Then, after only a few days the scouts came and said that an army of the demons had appeared from Alexandria, marching into Terra, cutting down trees and burning them as they went. In the confusion as the Queen assembled the genome warriors I stole a horse and left, going South to avoid the fighting before moving up into Alexandria. I had to know. I had to know what had happened, I had to know what had killed you.

'When I heard that you were dead I felt completely alone, as though my only companion had been torn from me, like a part of my heart was gone. I knew then that I had fallen in love with you, that I wanted more than anything to stay by your side. I never want to feel like that again, I never want you to leave me again. It… It is lonely when you are Royalty.' She smiled at him through the tears that had brimmed in her eyes, 'Even a queen needs someone.'

He hushed her with a gentle kiss, running a lock of her silky hair between his fingers, 'As you said, when there are others you are the Queen and the Summoner. But when we are alone you are Dagger and never will you be alone.' Their lips joined in a small kiss and Dagger's eyes closed, the tears in her eyes slipping down her cheeks as she felt his feelings blossom within her, love and devotion filling her. She kissed him back almost feverishly, pressing her lips to his as she tried to push all of her feelings for him through their link. Gratitude for all he had done, gratitude for all he had become for her sake.

He smiled at her and brushed a lock of hair from her face, 'I will stay by your side forever. And yes I will become angry with you and you with me and yes we will fight and argue about things that all argue over. But never will I stop loving you.'

She returned his smile, 'Nor I you, no matter what tests we face always will I be true to you. I swear it by the Light.'

He grinned as though seeing something funny. 'You know, I never thought that could happen.'

'What could happen?'

'That both of two lovers could be bound by oath. The genome oath only works for men. I'm probably the first genome in history to know that his wife is bound in the same way that he is.'

She looked at him, startled. 'You consider the oath a bind? A shackle?'

'The oath's a privilege and a gift to me, it just seems a little weird to me that a woman would swear an oath of love. Among the genomes a woman asks a man to marry her and that's considered enough. The fact that she chooses him means that she's responsible for making the right choice. After that the man swears what oaths he wants to show how much he returns her affections.' Dagger smiled and seemed about to reply when a trumpet blast blared through the quiet, three sharp blasts on the castle's alarm that could be heard for miles beyond the city walls. A shout rang out, being repeated over and over as guards carried the message with their voices.

'Airships! Airships from the north-west! They're from Lindblum.'

Zidane scrambled to his feet, instantly transformed from lover to guard as his hand came to rest on the twin pommel of his folded sword. Dagger stood beside him, a queen once more as she smoothed her features to regal calm and strode from the room. Steiner hurried to her side as he spotted the in the hall.

'My lady, Airships of Lindblum design, from the north-west, approximately a dozen of them. They fly the pennant of the Regent but I have ordered the cannon to stand-by in case it proves to be treachery.'

She nodded. 'Good, but tell them not to fire unless fired upon. I would hope that Kuja has retreated into obscurity for now, not into another conquest and if it is the Regent then I would not have my mother's closest friend fired upon as he came to our docks.'

He saluted, 'As you say your Majesty.'

'If it is the Regent then bring him and his entourage to the Throne Room when they dock.'

Zidane bowed, 'By your leave Dagger I will greet him, I'll be able to smell a mile off if they're more of Kuja's undead.'

Dagger nodded again, shooting a glare to Steiner as he raised a fist to cuff Zidane for his familiar tone. He lowered his gauntlet as Dagger nodded once more, 'Make it so. Steiner, have your knights of Pluto ready as a guard of honour or as a repelling force, which ever is required.' The two saluted turning to make ready to either welcome a much-needed ally or fight to the last against an attacker.

A.N. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter as much as you all seemed to enjoy the last, in the next chapter the four great kingdoms will meet and truly a great strength for good will be formed. But evil will not have been idle and even with the new strength to support the Summoner, danger threatens Dagger from every direction. As always, I would ask that you take the few moments required to review this chapter and tell me what you thought of it. If you have any suggestions or comments then do not hesitate to e-mail me personally and if you wish a response, I will do my utmost to give you a satisfactory one.

Goodbye and Good Fortune

Fallen Saga Creator


	14. Alliance of Four

A.N. I am sorry for the delay in the updating of this chapter however difficulties in my educational life have meant that I have had very little time to devote to writing this. Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter although I have to admit that it is more of a plot based rather than action chapter. 

Goodbye and Good Fortune

Fallen Saga Creator

****

Alliance of Four

Steiner glared at the back of Zidane's head as the genome balanced deftly on the tip of the cannon, leaning forward, face tilted toward the wind. 'Well?' He asked impatiently.

The genome shrugged, a toe and the tip of his tail the only things stopping him from plunging almost two hundred feet. 'I'm not sure. Those ships don't carry any undead or the demon kind and most of them smell human.'

'Most?'

Zidane sniffed the air again, his brow creasing. 'Yeah, I'm not sure what else's on there. Nothing evil, they don't smell of blood, new or old, but they don't smell human. They smell… like… I don't know. I've never smelled anything like it before. But I don't think we have to worry, the rest carry Lindblum's scent, I think the Regent has decided to pay a visit.' He back-flipped off the cannon, landing lightly back on the stone airship dock. 'I'll go tell the Summoner that there is nothing to fear.'

Steiner growled, 'I'll say when you can go genome. You're to stay here and receive them as guests of the Queen.'

Zidane shrugged again and leaned against a flagpole, whistling an odd tune as he idly fiddled with the hems of his gloves. Steiner grimaced at his lack of discipline and turned his eyes back to the airships, their engines just beginning to be heard as a dull, background roar. They grew larger slowly, the pennant of Lindblum flying proudly atop the lead ship, the unique sound and design of the ship marking it as the Hilde Garde II, the fastest ship on the Mist Continent. It had broken from the rest, closing at almost double the speed of the rest of the convoy.

In less than ten minutes individual crew members could be made out on its docks as they rushed about, preparing to dock. Zidane's eyebrows rose a fraction as his sharper eyes picked out something that the rest could not see. A party gathered on the deck seemed to be made of a half-dozen humans and about two dozen of something he had never seen, golden eyes glowing within a face of purest black. He perched on the rail, shading his eyes from the sun as the ship grew nearer, hearing the mutters from the knights of Pluto as their eyes told them the same.

The black ones were dressed as mages, identical clothes, pointy hats and knobbly staves making it impossible to count them accurately. In their midst a girl of no more than ten seemed to order them into place as a miniature of the black mages tottered around after her, obviously used to her wrath. Watching with a bemused smile were an elder man and a woman, likely Regent Cid and his wife, the first a large man with broad shoulders and a neatly trimmed beard, deep red suiting him in the latest fashions. His wife was dressed in an equally well cut and expensive gown, fine silk of light blue matching an elaborate head-dress with pearls sown copiously into both.

The airship glided to a halt beside the dock, mooring ropes thicker than a man hitting the dock to be manhandled onto huge iron rings set into the stone of the dock itself, those torn by the Prima Vista still leaving gaps in the steady pattern. Shouts of airmen sounded back and forth as a gangplank snaked up and outward from the dock, meeting the airship neatly, airmen binding it as the whirr of the engines died and the airship settled into the huge stone cradle of the dock. 

The Regent led the procession down the gangplank, his wife at his arm, a dozen honour guard of Lindblum soldiers behind them. Following them came the black mages, the small one and the girl leading them down to meet Steiner and Zidane. The giant kneeled as Cid stopped before him.

'Regent, Garnet Til Alexandros, Queen of all Alexandria thanks you for your presence and welcomes you to Alexandria castle. She awaits you in the throneroom.'

The Regent smiled at the stiff captain, his red suit given an oddly roguish look by the cape around his shoulders. 'Thank you Steiner. I would like to see her as soon as I may. I have much to speak to her about.' He turned to Zidane as the genome leaned against a flagpole, idly chewing on a fingernail, his gloves now tucked into his belt.

'My pardon sir but I have never seen your like before. Who or rather what are you?'

Zidane grinned, 'Long story Cid, Garnet will tell you the whole thing.' He paused and looked down as he felt something poke his stomach. 'Who are you?' He asked the girl staring up at him with huge eyes and a sea of purple hair.

She smiled at him craftily, 'You're cute. I think I'll keep you.'

He grinned uncomfortably as she threw her arms around his stomach and hugged him, the tiny horn on her forehead nearly spearing him through. He rose his gaze and looked at the mages who shifted uncomfortably, the small one shaking his head as he covered his eyes with one hand, the sight obviously familiar to him. Zidane tried to extricate himself and pushed her hands away only to have them lock around him again no matter how many times he threw them away. As Regent Cid turned to follow Steiner he sighed and decided to let her hang on to him if she wanted to. Dragging her with him he walked after them, the mages behind him, worried mutters reaching his ears as they discussed what would be done to separate Eiko from her "new toy".

He reached the throneroom and saw Dagger's eyes widen fractionally as she caught sight of the girl wrapped around Zidane's lower half, the frustration on his face making it plain that he wished she were somewhere else. He groaned as a small smile flitted across her face and knew that she would tease him with this later. She turned from him as he began another battle to free himself from the youngster's clutches and Dagger welcomed the Regent.

She greeted him as an old friend, remembering him not only as a Regent but also as a man who had bounced her on his knee on her third birthday. 'Cid, I am glad that you have come. We have much to discuss, come into the conference room.' The two rose and Zidane finally managed to extricate himself from the grip on his waist long enough to race to Dagger's side, eyeing Eiko nervously as she pouted and strode after him, the mages in tow.

The conference room was a large, long room, tapestries decorating the walls depicting previous monarchs, regal features lit by dozens of lamps and the sunlight that streamed in from a window behind Dagger's chair. She seated herself at the head of the table, Zidane at her elbow, the large, mahogany table before them stretched the length of the hall, designed for dozens of leaders to meet and talk, a whisper carrying to all ears. Cid sat at her right, his wife by his side, their chairs high-backed and plush so that when Eiko sat beyond them she sank into her chair, her eyes level with the tabletop.

Cid waited for the leader of the mages and his miniature to totter in and seat themselves before speaking, his tone making it obvious that he knew he would be in that room for a long while. 'I know that you have much to tell me Garnet but first let me say that Lindblum will lend you our strength. These black mages and the Lady Eiko have told me a little of a prophecy and of events that have transpired but I have a feeling that you will have a more complete telling.'

Dagger nodded, 'I do indeed Cid. It started… it started three thousand years ago truth be told.' She told them then of all that had happened, from her capture in Terra to Kuja's take over in Alexandria, to her awakening as the summoner. The personal details of what had awoken her remaining between she and Zidane as she began to tell them of her plans for the future.

Cid nodded his approval as she finished before speaking again, 'I agree that your plan is the only viable option however I think that those with me have something to say upon this subject.'

Dagger turned to the leader of the mages, somehow singling him out from among the row of identical mages. 'Do tell me then sir? What is it that you know of this situation?'

He appeared momentarily confused by her question, taking a moment to collect his thoughts before speaking, 'Oh, um, well I and my colleagues are known as the Black Mages. We are a race like the genomes, brought to this material plane from another. However, where the genomes where under the control of Kuja, we were in the service of the Good Spirits. As such we were instructed to hold onto two of the summoning stones so that if Kuja arrived before the genomes could deliver the stones then at least there would be some means of holding him at bay until the true summoning stones could be retrieved. '

Dagger leaned forward eagerly, 'Then you have two of the summoning stones in your possession?'

The leader coughed and stared sheepishly from under his hat. 'Um, well, technically yes.'

Zidane lifted an eyebrow as Dagger asked the question that had sprung into all their minds. 'What do you mean technically?'

'Um, well, technically the stones are with us, technically they are in this very room. We just, uh, can't give them to you.'

Zidane's eyes narrowed, his muscles tensing as he readied himself for treachery, 'And why not?' He demanded.

'Um, well, because Eiko absorbed them.'

All eyes shot to the girl as she burst into a fit of giggles. 'That's right. I spent so long talking to the two spirits that they started to like me and joined themselves to me. Now I'm the summoner so the rest of you can just go home.'

Zidane's eyes turned angry as Eiko stuck her tongue out at Dagger but her hand on his arm restrained him. 'Then tell me Eiko, if you are the summoner then call forth Alexander. His presence is here, all round us, his summoning stone is amplified by the great crystal spire that it is held within so calling him forth should require no effort for the true summoner.'

Eiko looked at her surprised then sat with a frown of concentration as she stared furiously at the tabletop. Then suddenly she leapt to her feet and thrust her arms skyward, calling out at the top of her lungs, 'Alexander, come forth!'

Silence reigned. Dagger sighed and nodded, 'It is as I thought. The two spirits have decided to protect you with their power due to their affection for you. But the other summoning stones will only respond to my call. I do not doubt that if I called to them they would break from you and come at my beck. Fortunately the need for this last resort is not great. Last night I fought Kuja here and beat him thanks to Alexander's power, the crystal spire and the faith of our citizens amplifying him so that his wings could sweep Kuja from this city. I wounded him, hopefully gravely enough so that he will need time to recover. By then the genomes will be here with the other summoning stones and we may make ready for battle.'

Eiko sat with a scowl on her face as the black mages all nodded in agreement with Dagger, the small one beside her holding a hand over his mouth to stifle the giggles that welled up inside him. The Leader stood and bowed, 'This news is excellent. With your permission summoner, our ancestors served your predecessor and if you will allow us we would like to serve you. We may not look like formidable warriors but there are almost five hundred of us in all and we each have fearsome magical powers.'

Dagger bowed her head and smiled, 'Your aid would be most welcome sir, but first I must know your name.'

'Oh, uh of course, I am Vovo, leader of the Black Mages, this is my son, Vivi, Eiko's companion.' 

A.N. Hope you enjoyed it, as always comments and suggestions are welcome and any personal e-mail will be answered as soon as possible.

Goodbye and Good Fortune

Fallen Saga Creator


	15. Completion

A.N. Once again I must apologise for the length of time that it has taken me to produce this update however there have been factors within my life that have not allowed me to put hand to key for a time and robbed me of my creativity. But I have returned and with me comes the universe that has dwindled for the past few chapters. I have noticed that the writing in them has slipped a little and apologise for this too however this chapter shall return to the old, better ways and as soon as I am able I shall return to my old work and bring it to a standard that you will enjoy beyond their current state.

Do not be feared however, I promise that the next update will take no more than seven days and will continue with the new standards that I have set myself. As always, I thank you all for the huge support that you have shown me and my writing with a special thanks to those of you who have urged me to return to my writing, it does really make a difference. I hope that this chapter will prove worthy of greater praise and await your opinions with expectation.

Goodbye and Good Fortune

Fallen Saga Creator

****

Fried- Three days after the formation of the alliance.

'AAAAAAHHHHG!' The man screamed as pain lanced through him, his soul twisting in agony as it was torn from his body and sucked into the darkness that held him. The mortal body withered as its essence left it, the energy that gave him life now food for the beast that held him. A beast with silver hair and white skin. With a sigh of pleasure Kuja threw the lifeless husk from him, the former soldier's armour screeching as he skidded across the marble floor of the Friedian throneroom. His fingers that had so easily driven holes into the man's skull now returned from the gruesome, blood soaked claws that they had become, the scarlet of the man's blood disappearing as they once became the slender hands of Kuja's physical form.

Holding up a small mirror he smiled in pleasure as he watched more of the burns that marred his face fade away, the guard's life-force giving him the strength he needed to heal himself. An ugly patch of blackened skin still trailed down over his left eye, the jagged mark disappearing beneath his collar, the skin around the black red raw and blistered. He grimaced and the thin mirror shattered as a sudden flare of temper smashed the floor beneath him with an outburst of energy. Nervously the demonic guards that lined the hall edged back toward the walls, quite whispers in their guttural language passing between them as they watched their master.

He was a head shorter than them, their bodies tight with sinew and muscle, cruel fangs and horns decorating their heads with monstrous visages, wild leather armour and brutal swords and axes giving each the look of a fearsome warrior. He was slim, like a young girl almost in complexion and build, no line of muscle touching his skin beneath the robes he had taken to wearing since the maiming he had suffered during his defeat. Yet he could have killed them all with a thought. 

Sighing, Kuja turned, the jingle of bangles and fine jewellery following him as he moved with an eerily graceful sway to sit in the throne at the end of the hall, the fine red carpet that led there soft beneath his bare feet. The hall was tall, seventy feet marking the top of the rafters, columns lining it to a pair of large, ornately carved double doors. The sun shone through the large, stained glass windows, the scenes of Friedian history changed now to depictions of Kuja's glory, a spell from the monster himself responsible for the transformation. He sat in the golden throne with a sigh and picked up a small vial of rose water from a stand beside him, sighing as he dabbed it onto his face with a white kerchief, cooling the burning pain of his wounds.

A knock came at the door and the demons either side swung them open to reveal a man dressed in fine clothes, his neatly trimmed beard slicked with oil and curled at the end, a tiny moustache perched beneath a sharp nose and narrow eyes. His black hair was tied behind him in a tight ponytail, the sword at his side not the fencing rapiers that most nobility used but a broadsword designed for battle. He strode past the demons with impunity but approached the figure lounging upon the throne with reverence, a hint of fear touching his eyes as he knelt.

Kuja's eyes brightened as though he were a child whose favourite toy had just arrived, 'Ah King Lonas, welcome. I have been expecting you.' The man was King Lonas, the monarch of Fried, and a man of whom it was said that his skill with the sword was overpowered only by his lust for power. He had been the one to summon Kuja to this world, seduced by promises of ultimate power and a continent for his kingdom. 

'Master Kuja, I'm afraid the news is dire. Not three days past it would seem that not only have Lindblum lent Alexandria their aid but that a military pact has also been formed with Burmecia and many of the smaller kingdoms, it would seem that your presence here is no longer a secret.' Behind them a demon suddenly convulsed, his eyes widening as pain consumed him and invisible hands tore his insides apart, the sound of rending flash and popping, cracking bones echoing in the hall. The violence lasted only a moment but when it ended the demon collapsed to the floor, a boneless sac of flesh. Kuja had not batted an eyelid. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose as though weary he sighed, 'Such frustrations. And all because of that damn genome slave whose heart was linked to the summoner. Will somebody please tell me why bad things only ever happen to evil people?' He appealed to the air for an answer but received none. Sighing he clicked his fingers and the remains of the demon turned to dust, a breeze that came from nowhere scattering them to the winds. 'Well at least now my hordes have been strengthened and if you continue to reward your guards with audiences before me then I shall be fully recovered in a matter of days.' He turned and suddenly he was a monster, red scales and fire wreathing his face as his eyes became pools of chaotic energy and his mouth became a cavern of flame as his words rang throughout the hall. 'AND THEN THE SUMMONER AND HER GENOME PET SHALL DIE A THOUSAND TIMES!'

~

It was a half-moon, the cloudless sky alight with bright stars, the torches of the city dulling them only a fraction. The guards moved through the city in a long practised clockwork walk, designed to expend the minimum energy as they made their rounds. Their half-plate glimmered dully in the light from torches as they walked with shield on arm and hand on sword hilt, the recent occupation of Alexandria teaching everyone the value of readiness.

On the walls of the castle the guards patrolled diligently, nodding in recognition as they passed each other, one of the Knights of Pluto moving among them with quite confidence, overseeing every detail with an experienced eye. Boots scuffed against the stone of Alexandria Castle's walls as more patrolled the battlements, their eyes flickering from the courtyard below to the grounds outside, occasionally turning upward to admire the beauty of the night before resuming their rounds. A mouse would have been noticed if it entered.

A dozen genomes were not as they pressed themselves against the second wall, the guards on the outer ramparts not even pausing in their rounds as the genomes began to scale in the shadow cast on the wall by a round tower. They were dressed in a cloth that seemed to shift colour, their bodies practically invisible against the wall as they climbed silently and swiftly. A mask covered each face and head, the thin slit that let them see showing skin painted with plant dye. One, the leader lifted his nose to the breeze and let the scents from the castle fill his nostrils as they paused only feet from the second ramparts. His eyes narrowed as he caught the scent of magic heavy in the air, its unique tang wreathing the entire structure.

His ears told him when to jump and the moment he moved so did those with him, a dozen cloud shadows leaping the ramparts and walkway in one. Plummeting the fifty-foot drop beyond each landed lightly and noiselessly on all fours, sharp eyes piercing the darkness with ease to spy every detail of the courtyard as they crouched in the shadows of a neatly trimmed hedge, the white flowers that dotted it in full bloom. Guard criss-crossed the grassy castle gardens, the dust of stable and barracks confined to the outer grounds. One guard with sharper ears that the rest turned at the sound of wind rushing through clothes, his hand drawing a few inches of his sword in readiness for battle. Beside the leader one of the genomes fingered the charcoal-smeared dagger at his waist as the guard took a slow step forward but a the leader thrust an arm in front of him, his head moving a fraction to forbid the guard's death. 

The guard took another step forward and one of the genomes to the right of the leader pulled a wriggling cloth bag from the pouch at his waist, a quiet squeaking from inside announcing the occupant as a rat. Pulling open the drawstring bag he squeezed gently and the creature shot from its prison, squeaking loudly as it scampered into the torchlight. The guard grinned and sheathed his sword as he resumed his rounds, calling the all clear to the other guards who had paused in their patrol. A moment later a dozen genomes were on the move once more, invisible within the shadows as the smallest patch of darkness served as a hiding place. They gained the keep wall and an oily rag with quick, precise lock picks meant that not a sound announced them as they slipped through a side door, the lock sliding noiselessly open.

In his bed Zidane sat bolt upright, a familiar tang in the air waking him. His room was next to Garnet's and it was but a moment before Zidane had pulled on his trousers and slung his dagger belt around his hips, opening the door only a crack to peer into the corridor. All seemed normal for a moment but then a dark shape appeared from nowhere, more dropping silently from some unseen entrance in the high ceiling. There were about a dozen of them as they moved along the hall, their camouflage only serving to highlight them now in the brightly-lit space.

They crouched outside Garnet's door and then hell broke loose. Zidane snarled as he leapt among them, both daggers whipping forward as he drove into them and the entire group fell in a tangle of limbs, heads, daggers and tails as the answering sound of thirteen daggers flashing from sheaths met him. The tumbled to a halt and Zidane held his daggers at two throats, a third trapped beneath his knee as a fourth struggled to breath, his windpipe trapped between Zidane's bicep and chest. Their answer was three daggers hovering over his neck and four more pricking his ribs. He grinned at the genome beneath him as he stared back at him with wide, startled eyes, his own dagger one of those at Zidane's throat.

'Yo Marcus, wassup?' 

The genome beneath him grinned as recognition dawned. 'Zidane? What are you doing here?'

'Guarding the summoner. And yourself?'

The genome shrugged, 'Well we was sent by the Queen to find out if the summoner really had awoken and exactly who she was.'

Zidane's grin widened. 'Well, you know that girl that stayed over in Bramble a while back.'

His eyes widened, 'You're kidding?'

'Nope, she's the summoner and guess who's her personal bodyguard.'

One of the daggers at his ribs shook as the holder chuckled, an eyebrow rising from behind a visor, 'How personal is "personal" Zidane?'

Zidane gave him a dry look, 'Don't be weird Blank.'

The genome smirked, 'Sorry, I guess you've started to rub off on me.' In a moment the daggers were gone and the genomes had all stood from the heap on the floor. But before another word could be spoken the doors to Garnet's chambers swung open and a vision of vengeful justice appeared there. The Summoner, glowing white with energy as thick coils of power grew from the dazzling pool at her feet, white flame rising from each of her hands as her eyes shone. A word from her and the genomes in dark clothes were suddenly hauled from their feet and pinned to the opposite wall, the energy of Alexander binding every muscle in their bodies, the grip so tight that they could barely breath. They watched with wide eyes as the fearsome yet angelic figure seemed to float rather than walk from her doorway, her feet never touching the ground as she gave a small smile to Zidane and he greeted her with a grin.

'Zidane, the presence of these strangers so close woke me and I heard the sound of blades. Did they come with evil intent?'

He shook his head, smirking at the looks in the eyes of the genomes, halfway between wonder, terror and sublime joy. 'Nope, well, they weren't gonna try and kill you if that's what you mean. The queen sent them to find out the cause of the fireworks we made four days back, she wanted to know if you were really the summoner.'

Garnet nodded and the genomes fell from the wall, each landing on all fours before rubbing a hand across his throat, trying to regulate their breathing as their eyes stared at Garnet as she stood before them, bathed in the Summoner's power. Zidane held out his hands and hauled Marcus and Blank to their feet, both genomes immediately bowing low, fists over hearts as they intoned an ancient Genome ritual.

*As the sun rises and sets so shall the genomes stand firm, to serve the summoner when she rises to stop the darkness forever.*

Garnet knew nothing of their words but guessed at the meaning as each of the other genomes followed suit, none raising their eyes to look upon her until she spoke. 'Arise genomes. I am Garnet Til Alexandros and I am the Summoner. Your penance has been hard and you have fought it as stalwart and noble warriors that make me thankful to the good spirits for thy aid. Take the news back to your queen that the Summoner has awoken and that your long penance is over. All that you need do now is bring the stones to my hands.' Blank and Marcus turned and with a word sent half of the genomes slipping back down the corridor, in two days Bramble would hear Garnet's words. 

Blank turned and bowed low, 'Lady Summoner, if it pleases you we will take our leave now and return by morning so that we may formally present ourselves as representatives of Terra.'

She nodded once before retreating back into her room, the genomes letting out breaths that none had realised he held. They had just seen the Summoner, the link between the mortal world and the Good Spirits of Heaven. For five thousand years their entire race had waited for her and now she was here and a sight to behold, at once powerful and beautiful, frightful power and angelic serenity combined within the swirling vortex of her magics. It had only just begun to sink in that they had witnessed the fulfilment of their race's destiny and they looked at each other with wide eyes, shock written on their faces still as though they sought confirmation of their sight with their fellows.

Zidane smirked as he watched them, remembering his own reaction to seeing her enveloped in power for the first time. He had lain shattered upon the ground; his grip on life fading as his blind senses searched desperately for some clue that his burning pain had won her freedom, that his sacrifice had been worth it. Then a hand had touched his forehead like the panacea to all ails, brushing strands of his hair from his face as the cool, wondrous glow of her magic flowed from her touch, his every fibre energised by her simple presence. His eyes had opened and for a moment he had thought himself in heaven as an angel met his gaze. He had not seen the summoner until the next day, for that night she had just been his Garnet, his angel. 

He turned his back and only a rustle told him that the genomes had left, their scent already fading, wrapped as they were in the intrinsic stealth spells of their race. Opening the door only a crack he moved to Garnet's side as she stood on the balcony. The half moon hung in the sky in a perfect crescent, its light spilling through the open doors to cast an arch on the floor as fragrant night breezes playfully pulled at the drapes, the thin silk floating as it rustled through them. Standing on the balcony a silken night-gown that had been hidden beneath her power now highlighted her figure, subtle shades of moonlight playing across the sheer fabric. He moved behind her and her hand covered his as he laid it on her shoulder, her slender fingers interlocking with his broad, too-large paws. She pulled him close and closed his hands over her stomach, leaning against the warm strength of his chest. 

She gazed out over the city, over her city as she spoke. 'They came, just as you said.'

He nodded, her soft hair silky against his cheek as he held her close. 'Yeah. Once the Queen knows that you are the Summoner then she'll come here with the genome host and the alliance will have forty-five thousand genome warriors.'

She turned her head, looking into his eyes, the huge pupils even larger than normal in the darkness of night, the moonlight glinting off them as it never could with any other man. 'So many? Will she commit your entire race to this war?'

Zidane nodded, 'This war is what we have been preparing ourselves for five thousand years. We have trained every day and every night so that when the Summoner calls to us we may come and be a sword in her hand and a shield on her arm against the darkness. Besides, if we do commit ourselves totally, if only half of our army fights and it is defeated then our entire race will die anyway for Kuja will have won. Better by far to die in a battle for your race than to die as part of one that has already been beaten.'

She turned in his embrace and her arms surrounded him, pulling her smaller frame tight against his chest. 'Zidane, I want you to promise me one thing.'

He lifted her chin and was startled to see tears in her eyes, 'What?'

'Promise me that you'll always come back to me. Promise me.'

Leaning his forehead down against hers Zidane cupped her cheek and slipped smoothly into genome recalling to her ears the oath that he had taken what seemed like forever ago. *Motun crayia simahfayeal, sorcoros myanifal.* He stared into her eyes, 'I promise Dagger. I'll always come back to you.'

The rough pad of his thumb brushed over her lips and her eyes closed as she pursed her lips and leant upward, waiting for his kiss. He leant down and his lips touched hers, one hand holding her close as the other tangled in hr hair, the feel of her against him so natural that he knew that he would never find fulfilment except in her arms.

They had not slept in the same room since that first night when Garnet had awakened but tonight changed that as once again they slept in each other's arms. Garnet asleep against his chest, her silken black hair falling across his chest as his shoulder became her pillow, the odd beat of his genome heart lulling her to sleep. Their hands were linked, his fingers intertwined with hers as she felt the line of his jaw move against her temple with his breath. 

That was how the next sunrise found them and indeed most of the sunrises from then on as the two grew only closer with the passage of time, the feel of Zidane's warmth and her softness becoming familiar sensations to the two. Preparations for war continued, Garnet's genome bodyguard swelling to seven as the six genomes that remained joined Zidane at her side. It only swelled the wonder that many of the Alexandrian citizens felt when she swept among them in her beautiful white gowns, seven, sharp eyed, exotic warriors flanking her with their oddly swaying stride.

The broken Prima Vista was salvaged from its crash site outside the city walls and added to the Alexandrian fleet. The militia began training with the soldiers, swords and armour pulled from chests in every attic and basement as Alexandria prepared itself for war. In two other cities similar happened. In Lindblum the latest inventions were wheeled forth and tested, the hum of new airships taking off a constant background buzz as factories worked double time. In Burmecia, Dragon Knights began training the populace, weapons edged with Burmecian crystal shining as hundreds were lifted and wielded as one, the iron discipline of the Burmecians shown in the rigid ranks that even the civilians held steadfastly. 

Then suddenly, five days after the second genomes had arrived a line appeared on the horizon at dawn. At first it seemed like the shimmer of a cornfield as the wind passed over it, ignored for the, most part of the guards that patrolled the walls as a trick of the light or a low hanging cloud caught by the rays of the rising sun. Then, as it grew and widened, coming ever closer to the city the cry went up as those in the towers found their telescopes showing them a host of forms, running, leaping and climbing toward the city. All bore the girding of war, many of their blond heads enclosed within fearsome helms as their tails whipped behind them as they moved.

The cry went up as the Alexandrian spire shone with the rays of dawn that the city was under attack and the long, pealing tolls of the alarm bell rang out. Men and women, each sleeping with weapons close to hand streamed out from not only the barracks, but from the houses and businesses of the town as well in answer to the call, every citizen prepared to die defending their home. Within the castle however, there were those who looked toward the advancing host not with consternation, but with joy and relief in their hearts, seven of them standing on the very edge of balconies as they let out wild cries of greeting.

The genome host had come to Alexandria and its people were ready to fulfil their destiny. The chatter on the walls fell as Alexandria's three generals put a stop to the alarm bells and turned to the town to restore order, their presence calming nerves frayed by the unexpected summons to the walls. It took time but eventually, just as the genome horde arrived outside the walls of all knew not to greet them as foes. Yet the gates were not opened to them, the city greeted them arrayed for battle, the seventy-foot outer wall bristling with weapons as all watched for some sign of treachery.

The genome host was a sight to behold as the steady, ever present beat of drums filled the air. Though yet incomplete still it numbered thirty thousand both men and women. Clad in the light leather armour of their home and the natural tones that they wore by nature at points it became hard to see the host, even in the numbers which waited not three hundred metres from the city. They waited but still swayed, their shoulders turned and twisted as the entire army danced with the wind making it impossible for the archers upon the walls to pick their targets among the mass. 

Then, the drums stopped and from the head of the horde stepped forth a woman flanked by forty hard-eyed, stone-faced genomes, their hands never more than an inch from the hilts of their weapons as they stayed close to their charge. It was the genome queen in all her savage glory. Furs of all the most dangerous beasts and monsters in terra draped around her, gold, silver, diamonds and a hundred other precious stones making music as she walked, the jewellery upon her elegant and extravagant at once. She strode forward, unafraid, the mere force of her presence making her seem fearsome to those that waited upon the walls despite the fact that all she held within her hands was a small box carved in delicate swirls, the designs seeming living whenever the sun caught them.

In greeting the gates swung open and the entire genome host froze as a carriage drawn by a half-dozen white horses trotted forth, golden gilding glinting against a back drop as white as virgin snow. Either side of it, eyes filled with pride and duty went three genomes, their armour just as light as that of the host that they faced but now plate instead of leather. The almost magical techniques of the Alexandrian armour-smiths had forged breastplates, greaves and bucklers of strongest steel that felt as light as the leather they had grown used to and they wore them with pride as the sun glinted off them. The carriage halted and they with it, standing tall and proud as watched the faces of the genomes before them, all lit with expectation. 

Blank, a small smirk upon his face kneeled as he opened the carriage door and a seventh genome stepped out, a red cloak about his shoulders as he stepped down turning and bowing as he held forth a hand to the figure inside the carriage. A figure that thirty thousand genomes waited with baited breath to see. A slender hand took his, a ring holding a stone wreathed in yellow flame upon its finger. He straightened as she stepped from the carriage and thirty thousand weapons were thrust skyward as the genome host set up a wild cry that shook the walls of Alexandria. Garnet was not wreathed in power as she stepped from the carriage but that made her no less a sight to behold.

Dressed in her white gown she portrayed beauty, innocence and regal power all in one. The white silk shimmered as the sun caught it, the lace at her cuffs stirring gently in the breeze as her long, silky black hair flowed with the currents. No make up touched her face but she needed none to make her beautiful, a small tiara of diamonds and flowers across her forehead as she turned her gaze to the genome queen and allowed a small smile of recognition to cross her face.

She moved slowly toward the Queen and her bodyguard, her own genomes guard closing ranks behind her, Zidane walking at her side, his armour and cloak a stark contrast to her gown but somehow a compliment as well, as though the two were meant to go together. As Garnet stood before the Queen she bowed her head and smiled in recognition,

'Queen Miniko. It is good to see you again.' Her words were heard even through the deafening cheering and the Queen smiled in reply, an eyebrow rising as she took in Zidane beside her, smiling fondly as she saw the babe that had grown into the warrior before her. 

She held up her hands and silence spread through the genomes, each waiting for her word. The queen then did something that she had done before no other, going down on one knee she bowed her head and pressed a hand over her heart, the sign in Terra of humility and servitude. Rising she held forth the box in her hands, 'Summoner, we have waited five thousand years for your return and have kept our oath to guard the summoning stones. I have brought them to you so that the prophecy may be fulfilled and darkness shall not cover Gaia.'

All watched as Garnet reached forth a hand and gently ran it over the designs, her fingers tracing the ridges and curves until they came to rest upon the latch. Slowly she pulled aside the slim bolt and opened the box, Zidane beside her holding his breath as a thin bar of light shone through the box as she opened it a slit. Then she pushed back the lid and power erupted into the sky. Light of all the different colours of the spectrum shot into the infinity of the sky, flames burning red mixing with black slivers of energy as purple bolts of power spiralled upward from the box. The display of power summoned winds of magic that thrust all back, Zidane, the Queen and the genomes with them tumbling backward as Garnet was borne upward on wings of energy.

Then the spirits appeared and all gazed in wonder and fear at the gigantic forms. A beast of red wreathed in flame, half wolf and half man, a dragon of black, purple fire spewing from his gaping maw as gigantic wings shod in impenetrable scales beat the air into submission. A woman of surreal and exotic beauty clothed in ice. A demon with a breath that could decimate cities, a knight upon a six-legged horse with a lance that could split mountains, an aged scholar with a trident of lightning in his hand and eyes amid his long white hair that crackled with power.

All rose from the box as it lay upon the ground, their cries heard from miles around as the sight of their power lit the sky across the continent. Their massive forms spiralled upward, a spectrum of colours and energies that nearly blinded those who watched. They paused as they reached Garnet, the summoner floating hundreds of feet from the ground with a small smile upon her face, her eyes calm and content as she felt each of the spirits before her pledge its allegiance. Their presence appeared in the back of her mind like a comforting blanket as each reached out to her, their names appearing upon her tongue as she looked to each.

Ifrit, Lord of Fire, Shiva, Queen of Ice, Bahamut, Dragon of Power, Ramuh, Wizard of Lightning, Odin, Knight of Battle, Diablo, Master of Gravity. Each alone could cut a swathe through an army, together they could decimate a horde and fight against its master, Kuja, the greatest evil upon Gaia. The avatars became intangible as they each found a home in her, their energy fading from the real world to join with Garnet's spirit. The mighty column of power began to fade, the winds that roared about it dying to allow those on the ground to regain their feet once more. When the sky had cleared the rings of cloud that had crowned the column began to return to normal, only a single figure now present in the sky in place of the spirits that had flown there before.

Garnet floated back down to earth with the eyes of all upon her, every face shining with wonder and devotion as they looked upon the woman who would save them. She still shone with the power of the spirits that had joined with her, crystals of ice floating from her tiara as lightning danced in her eyes and sparks trailed behind her fingers. The ground were her feet touched smouldered for a moment as the energy that roared within her body overflowed for a moment but as she paused for a moment she calmed the flood. Kneeling she ran a hand fondly over each of the gems that nestled within the box, feeling each spirit respond to her touch upon its stone.

Only Zidane heard her words as he approached her, her quiet speech meant for the spirits alone. 'Please my friends, aid me so that I may do what must be done.' Closing the box she stood and took a deep breath, the power fading from her visage as she grew used to having the spirits inside her.

Zidane approached hesitantly, almost afraid that wielding such power may have somehow changed her, 'Dagger?'

She turned and smiled to him, the small private smile that she only gifted to him and none other. 'Yes Zidane?'

A smile split his face as he looked into her eyes and saw their the potential for power but also the woman that he loved, 'I love you Dagger.' 

'I love you too Zidane.' Then one person took up the cry and was joined by every voice as both those on the walls and upon the grassy plains proclaimed to the world that the Summoner led them. Sixty thousand people, some human, some genome, some burmecian all spoke with one voice, weapons and shields glinting as the early morning sun caught them, its rays filtering through the clouds as the cry rang out.

'Summoner! Summoner! Summoner!'

A.N. I hope that this chapter has been worth the wait, I have tried to put more effort into this chapter than I have in the past and hope that it has made a difference to the quality of the writing. I look forward to hearing all of your opinions and as always any e-mails to my personal address (on my profile) will be answered as soon as possible. As I said, the next chapter of this saga will be posted within a week and I look forward to seeing all of you there. Until next time,

Goodbye and Good Fortune

Fallen Saga Creator


End file.
